Eternal Love
by Tiro
Summary: Sequel to Love conquers everything. Harry is truly and utterly back now! Last chapter up now!
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Love**

**Summary**: It took him thirteen years. Now Voldemort has found his lover, but what would you do if your lover is just an empty shell? What will wake him up?

Sequel to Love conquers everything.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry, DracoPadma, NevilleLuna and the others who are already married.

**Warnings**: Slash, blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Still don't own Harry Potter.

The long awaited sequel! Alright, maybe not that long but you guys were pretty impatient about it. Here it goes. But for those who read this one first, you will probably be confused. Read the prequel first, then this one.

-o-

**Chapter One**

**2012, Riddle Manor**

Voldemort was now known as one of England's, and the world's, most famous men. He was handsome, had a nice-looking son and millions of people who worshipped him all over the world. But for him that mattered little.

Fourteen years earlier, his life had been richer despite being one of England's most feared and hunted man. He had a lover back then. Harry Potter, who had gone missing thirteen years ago and had never been found again.

Right now the Dark Lord was standing by a window, leaning against the wall and holding a glass of whiskey close to his chest. He was dressed in an emerald robe, his hair tousled slightly and his eyes far away. It was in the beginning of August, only a few days after Harry's birthday. The thought made him clutch the glass closer and his eyes to moisten.

"Father?"

He turned his head to look at his son Securus who had his Harry's emerald eyes but the built and shape as the Dark Lord himself. He had raven hair down to his shoulders and was dressed in a casual shirt and pants.

"Yes?" he asked with tilted head. He loved his son more than anything, but still wanted his lover back. His heart ached so much it almost hurt.

"Lucius is here," Securus said. "He said it was very important."

"Everything with that man is very important," Voldemort sighed and put the glass down.

"It was so important he didn't even let me know," the teen said and saw his father freeze. "Father?"

So important that Lucius did not share it with Securus… it could not be. Voldemort nearly ran out from the room, making his son stare before said teen collected himself and followed. The man took the stairs two at the time and Lucius came up to him immediately. Securus watched them from the top of the stairs.

The blonde man gave the Dark Lord a parchment and whispered something. Voldemort's red eyes scanned the parchment and he then looked up at the blonde man.

"Is this information correct?" he asked.

"I'm 100 percent sure of that my lord," Lucius said with a smile. "We've found him."

-o-

Thirteen-year old Serene Malfoy looked in many ways like a typical Malfoy; white-blonde hair, grey eyes and a pale complex. But the shape of her face and body was more like her mother's, Padma. Her father Draco had been overjoyed to have a child.

But Serene had something that every Malfoy had; arrogance. She was arrogant and liked to give people degrading nick-names if she didn't like them. Fortunately Securus and Draco made her see reality; you mess with people and the people mess with you.

But she couldn't help questioning Securus' second father, a subject that was taboo in Riddle Manor.

"I mean, you don't know anything about him?" she asked Securus as they sat outside.

"I don't know anything about him, so what?" Securus asked, trying to figure out just _who_ Lucius and Voldemort had been so happy about finding.

"Leave him alone, Serene," thirteen-year old Frank Longbottom-Lovegood said. He had brown hair and green eyes, looking much like his father Neville Longbottom.

"Yeah, leave him alone," his younger sister, eleven-year old Liliana agreed. She was an exact younger copy of her mother Luna Lovegood except for any strange necklaces or earrings.

"Shut up," she snarled. "Securus, don't you think something happened if your second father is a forbidden subject?"

"Maybe he died a cruel death and father doesn't want to relive it again by telling me," Securus said.

"Or he left your father for someone else."

"Why would he do that?" the raven-haired teen shouted, getting up from the ground.

"Just a suggestion," Serene said, checking her nails. "Why don't you ask to see a picture of him?"

Securus looked around for a while and then said:

"I already asked."

"And?" the three asked. Out of all the Death Eater-children, these three were Securus' closest friends even if they were younger than him.

"Father said no picture made him justice," Securus said.

"A nice lie," Serene said with a mocking smile.

"Father wouldn't lie to me," the teen hissed. "I'll ask him again, and I will get a picture to show you."

"I bet five Galleons he won't give you one," Serene teased.

"I bet fifty he will," Securus snarled and crossed his arms.

A chuckle from behind made them whirl around. Voldemort watched them with amusement shining in his eyes and a smile on his lips. They were speechless; they had never seen the lord like that.

"Father?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"Everyone says it and now I say it as well; for looking so much alike me, you act just like him."

"Him?" they all asked.

"Your other father," Voldemort said and the taboo was seemingly forgotten. "You bet fifty Galleons I will let you see a picture of him?"

"Yeah," Securus mumbled. "I know what you said but…"

"How about I give you something better than a simple picture?" Voldemort said. "I admit, keeping everything about him secret maybe was not the best plan. But I didn't want you to be me."

"Why not?"

"Because I miss him so much that life sometimes seems pointless," the Dark Lord said, stepping closer. The wind began to blow and he closed his tired red eyes. "I fought for so long and when we finally won he was gone."

"What happened?" Securus asked, seeing Serene raised an eyebrow. She probably wants to hear Voldemort's lover had left them. Arrogant girl; that attitude would kill her someday if she didn't shape up.

"No one knows," Voldemort said. "One minute he was there, and in the next he was gone. Lucius has never forgiven himself for not protecting your father, Securus. He stills think it's his fault Harry is gone."

Harry. The name hit against Securus like a hammer. His eyes widened. Voldemort chuckled and said:

"Yes, Securus, your father's name is Harry. He was going to be nineteen the summer he disappeared, which makes him 33 today."

"He's 33 years old," Securus echoed. "Father, why are you telling me all this?"

"You will know soon," Voldemort said. "I have something I wish to show, instead of a simple photograph. And since you bet you were going to be able to show your friends, let's invite them too."

"Come on guys!" Securus said as the Dark Lord retreated to the Manor. "We'll get to see Harry!" It was strange calling your own father by the first name, but Securus was not sure of how to address the man.

"What's up with him?" Serene asked. "Your father has never been this open."

"Your grandfather came earlier today with important news. I think those news has something to do with this," the raven-haired teen said. "But come on, before he changes his mind!"

-o-

Voldemort looked up as the four children entered his study. A Pensive was already on his desk and the memories simmering in it.

"Watch it," he said tiredly. "I will not follow you; I have drowned myself in the past long enough."

Securus stepped up first and then looked back at the other children. The three stepped up, took each other's hands and then dipped their faces into the Pensive.

They landed in a room in a heap.

"Ouch," Frank muttered as he sat up. "Where are we?"

"It's the ballroom," Securus said. "Father only allowed me in a few times before sealing it shut."

"Why would he seal a ballroom shut?" Serene asked as she helped Liliana up. "That doesn't make sense."

"He said some things are better left in the past," Securus said. "I think someone mentioned that my other fatehr loved the ballroom the most."

A soft humming made them all shut up. A hooded figure sat in an armchair, fingers tapping on the arm. A white mask covered his upper face and his slim body was curled up, his head resting on his knees.

"Who's that?" Liliana asked.

"What's he humming on?" Serene asked.

"That's a lullaby," Securus said. "Father always said I never fell asleep without hearing that lullaby when I was young."

The door opened behind them and they gasped as they saw a younger Voldemort step inside. His robes were bloodied but he looked more alive than ever. The man sitting in the armchair flew up with a cry:

"Tom!"

The Dark Lord grinned and caught the man as he threw himself onto the dark wizard.

"That's my father!" Serene hissed and pointed.

Sure enough, Draco stepped inside while holding a cloth against a head-wound. Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix and several others they recognized came in but Voldemort only had eyes for the man in his arms.

"Wait," the blonde-haired girl said. "That man with your father, Securus… it can't be…"

Voldemort removed the white mask and the four children stared. Deep emerald eyes gazed into ruby, pale skin cutting itself against the dark robes and a sinful smile on his lips.

"You guys are late," the man accused, sliding a hand down Voldemort's chest.

"Well, forgive me my lord," Voldemort said mockingly, "but with a raid you can never know when you are coming back."

"Liar," the young man said.

"Now, now Harry, don't say that," the Dark Lord said and the four children gaped. Securus stared at the young man. That was his second father? That was Harry.

The memory disappeared and was replaced with a sunny day.

"My Prince, will you please stop that?"

Bellatrix's voice rang through the air and they turned around. Harry smiled cheekily and ran out of her reach when she tried to get a hold of him.

"My lord, tell your beloved Harry to stop making my shoes stuck to the ground!" the woman shouted.

"Why?" Voldemort asked as he looked up from his book. "You know better than anyone that Harry doesn't listen to me."

"My Prince, stop it!" she managed before falling head-first to the ground. Harry fell down next to the Dark Lord as he was stretched out on a blanket with a book in his hands. When the man did not react, Harry plucked the book from his hands and settled on top of him.

"Yes, I believe you want my attention," Voldemort said, cocking his head. The children stared. Securus had never seen his father act that way; so carefree and so happy.

"You said you had a surprise on my birthday," the teen said. "What kind of surprise?"

"A surprise you will like," the Dark Lord replied.

"Promise?"

"You love making me promise things."

"Come on," Harry whined and Securus was struck with how similar they seemed. "Just promised, you good-for-nothing lord!"

"Good-for-nothing?" Voldemort said and rose onto his elbows. "I believe the Prince is asking for being punished."

"Only you can make a punishment feel so good," Harry practically purred. "But not outside please; I don't like an audience."

Voldemort turned them around so Harry was resting against the blanket and himself hovering over him.

"You liked it yesterday," the Dark Lord said and the last thing they saw was Harry's blush.

Suddenly they were in the middle of a battle.

"That's a bad girl," they heard a voice said. Harry's voice. A scream followed and they turned.

What they saw made Frank put a hand over Liliana's eyes. The young man was torturing a Weasley girl. His smile was slightly crazy and it made Securus shudder.

The scenery changed, and a number of memories washed over them. They saw Harry, Draco, Lucius and so many other people. Then it stopped and they were thrown out.

-o-

Voldemort looked at them and they stared back.

"That's Harry," he finally said. "And the only thing I have left of him are memories."

"You don't have any pictures of him?" Securus asked.

"I have," Voldemort said. "But they don't make him alive. Take a look at the portrait behind you."

They turned and gaped. It was of Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort was standing behind the chair that had Harry sitting in it, both of them smiling lightly.

"It was painted two months before he disappeared," the Dark Lord said as he rose up. "Now… I'm going away for a bit, Securus so Draco and Padma will look after you."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Voldemort said. "I can come back with a surprise or I can come back with nothing."

He walked out, and they looked at each other. What was he talking about?

Tbc…

* * *

First chapter done! Yay!

Next chapter: What indeed was he talking about? What news did Lucius bring? What will Voldemort find? Hopefully it will be up in a few days!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Love**

**Summary**: It took him thirteen years. Now Voldemort has found his lover, but what would you do if your lover is just an empty shell? What will wake him up?

Sequel to Love conquers everything.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry, DracoPadma, NevilleLuna and the others who are already married.

**Warnings**: Slash, blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Wow, what a response I got! Glad that people like my sequel! Enjoy chapter two.

-o-

**Chapter Two**

**Two days later, Australia  
One of the Dark sides special hospitals**

Voldemort walked through the entrance and took a deep breath. This could be it. This could make him whole or it could shatter him fully.

The elder Malfoy's presence at his side calmed the Dark Lord and he walked up to the closest nurse. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"My lord," she greeted. It was rare that someone did not know how the Dark Lord looked like nowadays. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually I'm looking for someone," Voldemort replied. "He has been in your recovery section for fourteen years."

She looked at him, and then blinked.

"Our recovery section for fourteen years?" she repeated and he nodded. "Oh, that must be the man with black hair and green eyes! Follow me."

She walked down the corridor until they came to the elevators. She stepped inside one of them and Voldemort and Lucius followed. She pressed the button for the tenth floor and they went up. While they were going up, she spoke up again:

"He was the first patient I had when I started here ten years ago. The head-nurse told me then he had already been there for around four years, and no one knew anything about him. We don't even know how he ended up in that severe condition."

"What kind of condition?" Voldemort asked.

She turned to him with sad eyes.

"It must have been something terrible," she said. "Only people who had lived through hell a hundred times would do what he did."

"What did he do?" The man was getting impatient. What condition? What had the man done?

"He wrapped his own soul around his inner magical core, to a place no one has reached him yet," the nurse said and stepped out of the elevator, her clip-board pressed against her chest. "During the time I took care of him, I haven't seen a sign that he's really there. Here we go."

They came to a door and she opened it carefully.

"Sometimes his magic lashes out when he feels someone with evil intents," she said to the two men. "Three male nurses tried to take advantage of his body before I came. They all were killed by him."

They stared at her but she had already turned around again. She peered around the door and smiled a bit. She opened it fully and said to the Dark Lord and the blonde man:

"Meet Emerald. That's what we call him because we never found out his name. He seems to be slightly better than he was last week when I did the rounds here. Small miracles."

They entered and Voldemort stared. On the only bed in the room sat a man in his early thirties in the middle of the bed with his legs on his right side, his left arm steadying him. Dull emerald eyes stared into the wall opposite him. A black robe was wrapped around his frame but it was still loose around his naked legs and shoulders. Raven hair was put up in a ponytail and the hair ended around his waist. The skin was pale, but there was one thing that stood out on his forehead.

The nurse saw they were both staring at his forehead and she said:

"Some joked we should've called him Lightning bolt because of the scar he has but that sounded too rude. I like Emerald better though I would love to know that someone knows him."

Voldemort stepped forth and she sucked in a breath.

"My lord, that is not a very good idea!" she called out. "He never allows males close to himself!"

The Dark Lord ignored her and sat down in front of the man. He put his hand against the pale cheek. Magic surged through the room but Voldemort was not attacked. The nurse blinked and said:

"That's impossible… he normally attacks immediately."

Dull eyes slowly shifted from the wall to the Dark Lord. Clear red eyes widened as a spark ignited in the depths of emerald and he whispered out:

"Harry…"

33-year old Harry Potter had finally been found.

-o-

"Harry?" the nurse repeated.

"It's his name," Voldemort murmured, his hand shaking slightly against the cheek. "He's awake and everything; didn't you say his soul was deep inside?"

"It still is, but it doesn't mean he is in a coma," she said and stepped closer. "He reacts slower than a normal person, but he eats on his own, goes to the bathroom on his own… we only have to help him when he's going to wash his hair and when he's going outside."

"His movements are automatic?" the Dark Lord asked as his lover slowly blinked.

"Yes," she admitted. "But when I first started, he didn't even move! He has made good progress over the years even though his mind hasn't recovered that well. Do you know him well?"

"Does he have a scar on his belly?" Voldemort asked and she sucked in a breath. "Almost invisible, healed by magic from a healer?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Do you know why he had that scar?"

She shook her head and said:

"The head-nurse said it was from giving birth to a child and a healer had to open him because of complications. No one believed her."

"Well, she was right," Voldemort said.

"What?"

"Harry gave birth to my son, Securus," the Dark Lord said and looked at her. "This is my lover. I've been looking for him for fourteen years."

-o-

It was a large commotion going around in a small hospital in Australia. Their lord's arrival surprised them but they were out-right shocked when he wanted to bring one of their patients to England.

"I'm sorry but it's impossible," the head-nurse said. She had only worked there for two years but she was firm with the rules of the hospital. "He hasn't recovered yet, and needs our care."

"I know him," Voldemort said. "He wouldn't want to be treated by persons he doesn't even know. I have a private healer that has been his healer from when he was seventeen."

"I can't do it," she said. "My lord, I would love to but the rules don't allow it."

The man they were arguing about sat in his bed with his eyes firmly on the window, away from them. Voldemort just wanted to take Harry in his arms and then go home, but thanks to some stupid woman he could not.

He put his head in his hand for a moment, trying to control himself.

"Please," he said quietly. "I can't live without him…"

"He's a shell," the nurse said, her eyes sad at his defeated look. "He's not the person you knew. He probably will never be that person ever again."

They never noticed a vase began to shake slightly on the table next to the bed. Emerald eyes narrowed slightly, the dullness retreating the slightest bit.

"Why can't he go with me?" the man said, looking at her.

"His progress with his body functions is great, but his mind and soul hasn't progressed near enough so he can leave," she said. "If he recognized you I would let him go with you."

"He did recognize me," Voldemort said. "He looked at me, and I saw he knew me!"

"It's not enough, my lor-" she began.

The vase exploded. They whirled around. A wind picked up, slashing around the room. The raven hair flew out from the ponytail and rose up around the man on the bed.

"He's growing upset," the nurse said. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

She began pushing him towards the door when the wind increased and the windows shattered. The dull emerald turned to an ominous black and the head-nurse screamed:

"He's going to attack unless you leave!"

Voldemort pushed her aside, and took a step closer to his lover. It was breaking his heart to see his strong Harry reduced to a shell. He walked up slowly and said:

"Stop it, Harry."

The wind died down but the black eyes remained. Voldemort knew how to calm him down and hoped to Merlin that Harry had not changed from that. He stretched out a hand, despite the two nurses' shouts. Lucius watched the two lovers intently.

His hand touched Harry's, and the black eyes melted away to show emerald again. The head-nurse and the other nurse stared while Voldemort smiled softly and said:

"There… that wasn't so bad."

"My lord?" the head-nurse said.

"Touch from someone he trusts calms Harry down," the Dark Lord said, gently stroking the pale skin with his thumb. The eyes slowly looked down at their hands, lips slightly parted. Voldemort wanted his Harry back, not this bleak version of his lover.

"My lord, I'm sorry if I offended you but-"

"You were just following the rules," Voldemort interrupted and the head-nurse nodded. "What can I do to in order to take him home with me?"

"He has to make a progress enough so he can recognize someone," the head-nurse. "A person he can recognize without us having to say our names every time. In fourteen years, he hasn't been able to do that. He still doesn't know who I am, even if I visit him every day."

Voldemort's heart broke at hearing that.

-o-

Darkness surrounded him, everywhere. He had no idea how long he had been there; all he knew he had been in a lot of pain when he had come to this safe place. He curled up tighter when he suddenly saw something familiar.

No wrong… _someone_ familiar. Who? Who had he seen? Slowly, emerald eyes opened to gaze into the darkness.

Suddenly he felt angry. Someone's words reached him, made him angry, made him feel pure rage. Someone was trying to take away that familiar face from him. He would not allow it.

It felt like he took his first breathe of air. His eyes opened once more, saw two hands together. One was his… who was the other?

He felt the name form on his lips. Please sweet Merlin, let the name reach all the way. Let the familiar man hear it…

-o-

"Tom…"

The whisper was so quiet but it made them all freeze. Voldemort looked up at the man in front of him. The eyes were still on their hands. The Dark Lord swallowed and said:

"What did you say, Harry?"

Slowly the head lifted up to meet Voldemort's eyes. The nurses gasped at the bright spark in the normally dull eyes. The mouth opened and Harry said again, this time slightly stronger:

"Tom."

"Tom?" the head-nurse said with a frown.

"Tom is the Dark Lord's birth name," Lucius whispered and the nurses turned to stare at him.

Voldemort cupped Harry's face with his hand and said:

"Yes, it's me. It's Tom, love."

The raven-haired man's next action shocked them all. He brought his arms up and let them slide around the Dark Lord's torso. His fragile-looking hands fisted themselves into Voldemort's robes and slowly a smile appeared on the normally empty man. Harry closed his eyes and said again:

"Tom. My Tom."

Tbc…

* * *

There you have it, chapter two!

Chapter three: Voldemort comes home with Securus' other father! How will Securus and his friends react? And especially when said father hardly responds to anyone, let alone his own son.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Love**

**Summary**: It took him thirteen years. Now Voldemort has found his lover, but what would you do if your lover is just an empty shell? What will wake him up?

Sequel to Love conquers everything.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry, DracoPadma, NevilleLuna and the others who are already married.

**Warnings**: Slash, blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Thank to everyone for all the lovely reviews, and enjoy chapter three!

-o-

**Chapter Three**

Securus looked up from his book as he heard the front doors open. He looked over at Draco and Padma, and saw they looked up as well. Serene, who sat beside him, stopped writing.

In the next moment they all jumped up and moved out. They came into the hall and the sight made them all gape.

Voldemort was carrying a man in his arms. Raven hair swayed slightly with every step, dull emerald eyes gazing forward. The expression was so empty. The man seemed to be in a coma. His feet were naked, his frame dressed in only a sleeping-robe as it seemed he had been taken away in a rush.

Securus looked at the pale face, and saw the faint scar on the forehead. He felt the air rush out of him while his eyes grew large. He heard Draco and Padma gasp and then Draco whispered:

"The Prince…"

Voldemort looked up from Harry's face and saw his son. He smiled lightly and said:

"Do you recognize him, Securus?"

"That's… that's Harry."

Serene gaped. The Dark Lord nodded and Draco said:

"Where was he, my lord?"

"In one of our hospitals," Voldemort replied. "In Australia. Padma, call Tessa right now. We need her."

"What's wrong?" Padma asked.

"Harry is not the same," the man said as he walked to the living room and set the raven-haired man down onto a couch gently. Said man did not react. "His soul is wrapped around his magical core. They informed me he was under a lot of pain when his soul just fled to the deepest corners of his mind."

"His soul fled?" Draco said, coming closer while Padma rushed to get the healer there.

"They didn't know what kind of pain, but they suspect it hurt more than having a hundred Crucio on you all at once," Voldemort said and the blonde man stared. "But I know we can make him come back."

"How?" Serene asked.

"He recognizes me," the Dark Lord said and tilted Harry's head up. "He reacts slowly but he knew who I was."

The emerald eyes shifted from the red-eyed man's face to Draco's. Harry tilted his head and Draco blinked. But Voldemort only smiled and sat down next to his lover.

"You recognize that face as well?" he asked the raven-haired man. "Come on, you did recognize Lucius and hit him over the head for the heck of it."

"He hit father on the head?" Draco asked, dumb-founded.

Voldemort was about to answer, when Harry suddenly said:

"Draco."

The blonde man whipped his head to look at his friend. Harry slumped against the Dark Lord, tiredly closing his eyes.

"He's been awake for too long," Voldemort said. "He needs a lot of rest but apparently they had to force him."

"They didn't know how stubborn he could be," Draco said with a slight smile.

"Or what a night-owl he was. He preferred sleeping during the day."

The raven-haired man opened his eyes slowly again, and hissed. Voldemort raised an eyebrow and looked down.

"He spoke in Parseltongue," Securus said.

"Yes, he did," Voldemort said. "He wants water."

Almost immediately a glass with water was put in Voldemort's hand by Draco. Tessa came in through the door, panting and she grabbed the wall when she saw Harry who was sipping some water from the glass.

"Oh dear," she mumbled, eyes wide. She regained herself and hurried to her lord's side. "My lord, I need you to tell me as much as you can."

"Of course," Voldemort said. "Where is Lucius? He has the parchments over Harry's treatment during the years."

"Right here, my lord," Lucius said, coming inside. He got out a thick envelope and opened it. "Do you wish to read it yourself, Tessa?"

"Later," she muttered, waving absently at the blonde man as she looked into the dull eyes. "Alright, I want him in a bed this very instant. The poor man is on the verge on collapse."

Voldemort put the glass down, now half-empty and picked Harry up again. The man's head lolled to his lover's shoulder and his body was a dead-weight. The two teens followed the man out of curiosity and none of the adults stopped them.

-o-

Voldemort was gentle as he put Harry down onto the bed in his bedroom. The man lay motionless for a moment before one hand slowly felt on the covers next to him. The pale hand travelled over the soft fabric while Tessa continued to check him over. His glassy eyes suddenly became brighter and Tessa looked closely at them. After a moment of two the glassy look returned.

"He is coming and going," she said with a frown. "My lord, I'm going into his mind to try to find him."

"Tessa, that's risky," he warned.

"Five minutes," she said. "If I'm not back then, pull me out."

He growled low but agreed. She placed her hands on each side of Harry's head, her fingertips against his temples and closed her eyes.

-o-

Someone was there. Green eyes snapped open, looking around. Who was there? Was it the familiar face? Was it Tom?

No… a woman. A familiar woman. She was so far away though. So far away. He stretched out just to feel the pain and immediately retreated, curling tighter around the warmth and safety.

She was calling for someone. Too bad for her no one would listen. He wanted Tom, only Tom. Only Tom could take this pain away.

Only Tom could make him wake up.

-o-

Voldemort forcefully dragged the healer back to her body and she gasped, her arms trembling and her eyes moist. Securus and Serene watched her with wide eyes while Draco, Padma and Lucius waited.

"So far…" she whispered, tears coming down her cheeks. "He's so far away."

"Tessa?" Voldemort asked uneasily.

"He's in pain, oh Merlin, he's in so much pain," the healer said, burying her face in her hands. "My lord…"

"What?" the Dark Lord asked, feeling desperate.

"Only you," she whispered and looked up. "Only you can make him walk through that pain. Only you can make him come back."

Voldemort shifted his eyes from Tessa to his lover. The man stared up at the ceiling.

"Leave us alone," he murmured and Tessa bowed her head. She rose up and ushered them out.

Securus turned to see his father, the great Dark Lord, cry.

-o-

"Your father has gone nuts," Serene informed the raven-haired teen and he looked irritated at her.

It had been three days since Voldemort brought Harry back, and he hadn't left the room since then.

"He has not," Securus sneered back.

"Harry was probably off sleeping with other men," she said but then she had gone too far.

The hand slamming onto the table in front of her was not her friend's. It was her father's. They both looked at Draco in shock.

"Would you mind repeating that?" Draco asked, dangerously close to a growl.

"I suggested that Harry was a slut," she said defiantly, looking at her father with stubborn eyes.

"If the Dark Lord had been inside this room, you would have been dead Serene," the blonde man said. "Do not insult the Prince in any way to anyone."

"Why do you care so much about him?" Serene asked, angry. "It's like you care more about him than me!"

"The Prince is not only my lord but also one of my closest friends!" Draco shouted into his daughter's face. "And you have to learn to respect that."

Serene turned white and Draco's face was already paler than usual in fury. He then let the head drop, the white-blonde hair falling down as a curtain and he took a deep breath.

"The Dark Lord," he said finally, making the two children snap to attention. "He's not the only one who suffered from the Prince's absence."

"Draco…" Securus said. "Draco, did you miss Harry as well?"

"He was the only one who accepted me for who I was," the blonde man said, straightening up and closing his eyes for a moment. "The only one. I could do whatever I wanted; he would still see me as his friend."

The man was lost in thoughts for a moment while Serene blushed heavily in shame.

"Father," she whispered and Draco looked down at her. "I'm… I'm sorry. For what I said about the Prince."

"You are lucky I'm more forgiving than the Dark Lord," the man murmured. "Refrain yourself from saying such things aloud ever again."

She nodded and he left with a deep sigh.

-o-

"My lord!"

The startled cry from Severus made Securus, Serene, Frank and Liliana to shoot their heads up. They were up in the next moment and ran out to the hall.

Voldemort was held up by the potions master, who gently pulled him to a chair and called for Tessa who was in a room nearby. The healer came running, her eyes growing wider as she saw the Dark Lord's condition.

"What happened?" she asked the black-haired man.

"I don't know," Severus said. "He just came walking down the stairs when his knees buckled underneath him. He's exhausted."

Voldemort didn't answer Tessa's questions; instead he sat with his head in his hands.

"My lord, did something happen to Harry?" she finally asked.

He shook his head weakly.

"Then what is it?" she asked, urging his head up.

"I can't stand to see him like that," Voldemort finally whispered. "He's not Harry; he's just a shell. He's nothing."

"You will not give up on the Prince now!" Tessa growled, forcing his head up. She glared into tired red eyes and continued; "Not when you have searched for fourteen years! You will not give up!"

"I can't make him wake up," the Dark Lord said. "I tried every way I know, but… he's not coming back."

The next sound echoed through the hall and everyone present gaped. Tessa, their gentle and kind healer, had just slapped her lord the hardest she could. Voldemort stared wide-eyed at her, holding one hand against his stinging cheek.

"You didn't give up before, not once!" she said. "Not when he had nightmares, not when he didn't eat, not even when he was on the brink of death! We all gave up for a while, remember? We all gave up that he would survive Securus' birth! I thought I had to cut out your child from a dead body, my lord! But you convinced me to wait. And I waited. You were there for the Prince all the way, while we hesitated. And he survived. So don't you dare give up this time!"

The silence after her outburst was heavy. Finally Voldemort blinked. And blinked again. He ducked down and a weak chuckle came from him.

"What would I have done without you?" he asked and looked at the healer with a feeble smile.

She huffed, put her hands on her hips and said:

"First of all, you would have starved to death. Up now. Into the bedroom; I want a complete check of you and the Prince. Then you will take whatever potion I give to you, and no complaints! Even Harry knew better than to complain!"

She ushered him upstairs and Severus quickly followed, leaving four confused children behind.

-o-

Securus felt rather nervous as he looked into his father's bedroom. It was large with gentle wooden colours with a four-poster bed in front of the door. To the left there was a desk and a sofa in front of the hearth. To the right was three floor-to-ceiling windows. Connected to the windows was a door that led out to a balcony.

But the teen's eyes were only at the person lying on the bed. His father was out on a fight against the rebellions, his strength having been returned to him. So now he was looking at his other father.

Harry's eyes were closed, which may indicate he was asleep. You never knew with him. It had been five weeks since Voldemort had returned with his lover, and said lover had made little progress.

Securus stepped inside and walked up to the bed. Harry was dressed in a soft emerald sleep-robe, one blanket drawn up to his waist. The teen leaned closer, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

His second father was… beautiful. His hands were thin, his fingers long and his skin pale as snow. Securus slowly sat down and brushed the raven hair away from the face, and emerald eyes opened. They were not as dull as they used to be, but still too empty to be the real Harry according to Voldemort.

Said emerald eyes shifted up to look at him. Securus felt his mouth go dry. Maybe he should introduce himself, to let his father know he was not dangerous?

Harry tilted his head and suddenly moved his hand. The long fingers caressed Securus' cheek and the teen blinked. It felt… nice. He never knew the raven-haired man's skin could be so soft. He mimicked the action on Harry's cheek and whispered out:

"Hi. I'm… well…"

"Securus," Harry whispered and the teen blinked.

"How did you know my name?" the emerald-eyed teen asked.

The man blinked slowly, and his hand suddenly fisted as if frustrated.

"You…" Harry said, looking at the teen. He tried to bring words to his mouth, but nothing happened. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a calming breath and opened them again. He opened his mouth once more and spoke slowly; "You are… my son."

"Father?" Securus whispered as the emerald eyes got clear. A gasp was his response. The emerald eyes were clouded again, but this time in pain.

"Hurts," Harry whispered, his brow furrowed in pain. "It hurts so much…"

"What hurts?" Securus asked. "Tell me father; I'll call on Tessa."

One of Harry's hands moved to his stomach and Securus looked. His eyes widened. He was up within a moment, ran to the door and screamed out:

"Tessa! You have to come right now! Tessa!"

The healer came up the stairs and said:

"What is it, Securus?"

"Father… he's bleeding!"

-o-

Padma and Draco entered the Manor with Serene. It was oddly quiet and they looked around.

"Isn't Securus and Tessa here?" Padma asked her husband.

"They should be," Draco replied.

Suddenly Tessa came running down the stairs and they all stared. Her hands were bloody, her face had spots of blood as well and she held a bucket in her hands. She didn't even notice them.

She ran to the kitchen and they heard she splashed the contents away. She returned with the empty bucket and what looked like blood-coloured water dripping from it. She was halfway up the stairs when she called out:

"Securus! Go and get the parchments on Harry's treatment! They're in the living room!"

She ran through the hallway and Securus ran past her. When the Malfoys got vision of the Dark Lord's son, they stared some more.

His hands were bloody as well and he looked terrified. He took the stairs three steps at the time, saw them briefly before running towards the living room.

"What happened?" Draco shouted as Securus came with the parchments.

"I don't know!" Securus said back, panicked. "Father just started bleeding, it won't stop!"

Draco went up after the teen, and soon his wife and daughter followed. They came to the bedroom that reeked of blood and went inside.

Harry was lying motionless on the bed, and there was a hole in his stomach. Tessa was keeping pressure against the wound, and Draco took over so she could read the parchments. She went through them hurriedly while Securus held his father's head in his lap. The raven-haired man grew paler as the blood escaped from his wound.

Finally Tessa shot up from the chair she was sitting in, and she howled:

"What kind of idiots are those people?"

"What?" Draco said, looking away from his friend.

"They combined a special kind of Mind-healing potion with a Body-healing potion! They can't do it, especially not on someone who has made a surgery!"

"Why not?"

"The wound will open up sooner or later!" she shrieked. "Securus, dear, I need a set of potions right away. They will be in the potions lab. Here, let me write them down."

She hurriedly scratched down a few names and gave the list to the teen. He read the list as he hurried down to the lab.

"Keep pressure on the wound," she instructed the blonde man. She spelled the bloodied covers away and felt on Harry's pulse. "It's getting slower."

"Shit," Draco said. His hands were covered in Harry's blood. "It's so much blood…"

"He has lost over two litres," she said and he snapped his head up.

"Two litres?" he said. "That's too much!"

"I know!" she snapped. "Oh Merlin… we can't let him die."

"Unless we want the lord to follow right away," Draco muttered. "He's not going to die, not in this room!"

Tessa stroke away the raven hair and tried to make Harry open his eyes. He never responded.

-o-

Voldemort opened the door followed by Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Lucius. The four realized something was wrong immediately. They saw the blood-coloured water on the floor and Voldemort was running up the stairs before the three could see him move. However, they followed their lord in the next moment.

They came to the bedroom and Voldemort stared. Tessa looked up and widened her eyes. So did everyone else's.

Harry's skin was pale and a string of blood had dried from his lips down his cheek. His chest rose slightly and he had a new sleep-robe on. Voldemort looked at Tessa and she said:

"The hospital… they made a mistake. They combined two potions that don't bode well for those who had made surgery. The wound on the Prince's stomach opened. Securus noticed it and it's thanks to that that the Prince is still alive."

Voldemort shifted his eyes towards Securus. He looked at his father and said:

"Father… Harry… he knew me."

Now they all stared at the teen.

"What?" Voldemort managed.

"Did you tell him about me?" the emerald-eyed teen asked.

"No," the Dark Lord admitted. "I didn't want to rush anything, so I was going to wait with telling about you."

"Did anyone speak to him about me?"

"No, no one," Voldemort said. "Why?"

"He knew I was his son," Securus said. "Father, he was there. He was really there. Then he felt the pain… and disappeared back to the core."

"He won't come out as easily now," Tessa said and Voldemort snapped his head towards her. "He experienced immense pain, my lord. We should be happy if he comes back at all."

The Dark Lord looked at her for a long time. His strength drained and he fell backwards. Lucius caught him and sat him down while Tessa came forward. She took his hand in her own and repeated, sorrow clouding her normally bright eyes:

"I'm so sorry."

Voldemort closed his eyes and turned away. His heart clenched in his chest. His lover maybe never would come back again. Never again…

The mere thought made him cry out in pain.

Tbc…

* * *

Ouch, I think I was a bit mean to Voldie. I mean, the poor man has done nothing, and I continue to kick him while he's down!

Anyway… chapter four: Voldemort began to loose his appetite, loose his will to live. Harry is back to his earliest state, and you will finally find out what happened to made him retreat to his inner magical core.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal Love**

**Summary**: It took him thirteen years. Now Voldemort has found his lover, but what would you do if your lover is just an empty shell? What will wake him up?

Sequel to Love conquers everything.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry, DracoPadma, NevilleLuna and the others who are already married.

**Warnings**: Slash, blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Here you all go, chapter four! And hopefully I will be nicer towards Voldemort after this chapter. I mean, all the man wants is his Harry back.

-o-

**Chapter Four**

Voldemort stroke the raven hair slowly, tears gliding down from exhausted red eyes. Harry's eyes were open, blank and shining in the moonlight. The Dark Lord wanted to be angry, he wanted to shout, he wanted to kill… but he couldn't. He couldn't even bear the thought of ever hurting his lover. So he settled on stroking the hair and holding Harry's cold and motionless hand.

"I want you back," he whispered at the man. "I want you back so badly, Harry… please. Wake up, my love."

Harry didn't hear.

-o-

Securus felt that if the Manor had been dull before, the air was now downright depressing. The Death Eaters that came and went all had the same sad face on, and the teen had even seen Bellatrix cry as she visited Harry. They had all known his father before he became a shell. They all had great memories of him.

What did Securus have? Nothing. Nothing but a persistent lullaby in his head and the images of his father bleeding his guts out. That was cruel.

He stood in the doorway, looking at Harry. The man looked so small now for some reason, all alone in the big room and on that too big bed. The teen walked in slowly and sat down. Tessa and Severus had almost dragged Voldemort downstairs because he was needed by the Death Eaters that planned attacks on the rebellions. So that left Securus alone with his father.

Harry didn't react as his son stroke the raven hair. The eyes remained blank and fastened at the ceiling.

"Father?" he said quietly. No reaction. "Father… please. Come back."

-o-

The darkness was comforting now. The man curled up tighter and shut his eyes. He didn't want to hear anything. He didn't want to leave.

Flashes of painful memories went past him and he screamed in rage. He didn't want to relive that hell again:

_Harry screamed as the Crucio was put over him. Cruel laughter drifted to his ears and he defiantly shut his mouth and refused to cry out. The laughter stopped and the man snarled. Another one cast the curse on the Prince but he endured it without a sound. He closed his emerald eyes and saw Securus. His sweet Securus, gurgling happily and stretching his small hands up towards him. Harry's arms ached; he wanted to hold his son close to his chest, feeling Voldemort embrace them both… he wanted to feel that warmth._

"_Scream you slut!" a man screamed._

_Rage-filled eyes opened and the man was split in half, blood splattering onto the grass. Harry rose up, despite having two Crucios over himself and the eyes turned black._

_Kill them. _

_Kill them all. _

_Slay them. _

_Slay them all; they deserve it!_

_SLAY THEM ALL NOW!_

_His magic surrounded him, making his body scream in pain. It felt like a thousand of Crucios embraced him as he emptied his body of magic. His inner core screamed, blood fell onto the ground along with limbs of dead men. If the Light would not kill him, his own magic would. His whole body was shaking, blood pouring down his eyes, nose and mouth. His bones snapped, yet he still stood up. The air was too heavy; he could no longer breathe! Too much; the pain was too much!_

_Too much, too much, too much, TOO MUCH!_

_That inhuman scream could not be his own, right? Right? Not his own, not his own, not his own... _

_Emerald eyes blinked, finding themselves looking at the blood-drenched grass. Huh? Since when was he lying down? His limbs twitched, sending pain along his nerves and he could no longer stand it. He needed away; away from the pain. Away from the world._

_Then his mind went blank._

-o-

Securus looked up from his book when he heard the outer doors open. He then looked down because there was always Death Eaters running in and out because of the rebellions persistent attacks. It was almost like they knew the Dark Lord was not well…

The thought made Securus stop. What if there was a spy amongst them?

-o-

Voldemort picked on the food but didn't eat anything. Severus watched him worriedly. Finally the Dark Lord pushed the plate away and fell back against the chair. He looked awful; he had dark rings under his eyes, skin was paler than usual and his hair tousled. The potions master rose up and went to the man's side. He sank down on one knee next to the chair and said:

"My lord?"

Voldemort lolled his head to look at him.

"Please," Severus said, "eat, if just a little bit. Please."

"I don't feel any hunger," Voldemort replied tonelessly. "I don't feel anything anymore… just empty."

"For your son," Severus said. "Please; survive for your son."

"What good am I to my son like this?" the Dark Lord asked, spreading his arms helplessly.

The potions master was about to reply when Securus came inside.

"Securus?" Voldemort said. "What's wrong?"

"The recent attacks of the rebellions," Securus said. "I think I know why they are attacking so viciously now."

"Why?" Voldemort asked, rising up a bit in his chair.

"There's a spy among us."

-o-

"If I kill you, I will be allowed to be with the rebellions."

The voice came from afar and Harry nearly didn't bother to listen. But the voice was malicious, and the man hated that kind of tone, especially if it was used against him. He closed his eyes and thought for a while.

He felt something cold against his neck.

"Just a cut, and you'll be dead, bitch."

_Bitch._

Rage tore through his frame. Anger came off in him in waves. He was never good at controlling himself anyway.

_Bitch_. The man had the nerve to call him _bitch_.

Emerald eyes snapped open, banishing all rational thoughts. The comforting darkness wasn't enough. He needed to feel the man die; he had to feel the man die. Just like he had killed Moody. They all deserved it. They all deserved to die.

Calling me bitch…

_You won't even have time to regret that._

-o-

A pale hand gripped the blade, and the man widened his eyes. It was a man by the name of Damon Graham, a rather young and foolish man. He had become a Death Eater but then regretted it. The rebellions had snared him and he had told everything he knew. He had told them about the strange man that Voldemort seemed to care a lot about, and was told to kill that strange man.

Too bad for him that the strange man happened to go slightly insane if anyone dared to insult him.

-o-

They felt the magic surge through the Manor and Voldemort, Severus and the teen ran up the stairs as quickly as they could.

Voldemort flung the door open to his bedroom and stared. Severus and Securus peered inside from behind him, and the teen had to put a hand over his mouth.

The bedroom was covered in blood. The man called Damon Graham was now spread all over the room. Harry was lying on the bed, his hair floating and eyes still black. Voldemort stepped inside slowly and they felt the magic turn towards him. Severus reached out but the Dark Lord said:

"Don't move, Severus."

He continued taking step after step closer to the bed, feeling like the magic was going to suffocate him. His breath quickened but the air in his lungs was pressed out, and finally he said:

"Harry… stop it."

As if a candle was blown out, the magic disappeared. The hair fell down limply and the eyes turned back to their original colour. Voldemort picked the body of his lover up. His sleeping-robe was matted in blood and his pale skin was drenched in it.

"Tell the elves to clean up," he said to the potions master as he walked to the bathroom. "And identify the traitor."

-o-

Securus didn't feel embarrassed to see his father's naked frame as Voldemort lowered Harry down into the bath. The raven-haired man's head was gently placed in an angle where it couldn't slip down underneath the water. His eyes were half-lidded and staring at the ceiling. Voldemort shed his outer robe and sat down on the edge of the tub. Securus watched his two fathers for a while, a bit surprised at feeling a sudden anger against Harry.

Was it because of how his father, the great Dark Lord, looked like he had been to hell and back? How his eyes were so tired, so miserable and so alone? How he felt like it was Harry's fault Voldemort was like this. Securus wanted to blame Harry; he really wanted to. He wanted to shout at the man, he wanted to hit him, he wanted to beat the dullness out from those emerald eyes… but knew he couldn't. It was his father. How could he hurt his own father?

He blinked and brought himself back to reality. Voldemort was washing Harry's hair carefully, his hands stroking the pale skin gently, like the raven-haired man was made of glass.

Securus couldn't look at it anymore. He turned around and left.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter four done!

Chapter five: Voldemort is killing himself slowly but surely. Securus can see that. He just has to convince the adults to see it as well. Serene comes back with her potty mouth.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternal Love**

**Summary**: It took him thirteen years. Now Voldemort has found his lover, but what would you do if your lover is just an empty shell? What will wake him up?

Sequel to Love conquers everything.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry, DracoPadma, NevilleLuna and the others who are already married.

**Warnings**: Slash, blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy chapter five!

-o-

**Chapter Five**

Securus saw his father get worse for each passing day. The longer Harry remained in the comatose state, the faster Voldemort was fading away.

The Dark Lord didn't eat well, didn't sleep well… frankly, he didn't look to care anymore. The emerald-eyed teen tried to make his father eat and sleep more but it was useless. Securus knew his father would spend hour after hour looking at his lover, a lover who didn't even know he was there. He could spend countless hours to slowly caress Harry's body, only being able to rest when he was sleeping with his head on the thin chest where he could hear the heart beat slowly but steadily through the thin sleeping-robe.

Securus loved both of his fathers, one out of just pure instinct, but if he had to choose one of them he would choose Voldemort. It was the father he knew, and the father he loved more than the other at the moment. So he would not let him die. No way.

-o-

Voldemort stared at the goblet of water, almost wanting to sneer at it. He didn't feel like drinking anything. He didn't feel like eating anything. He just wanted back to Harry. He wanted back to his lover's side, see that face, hoping that the empty emerald eyes would suddenly fill with light and Harry would come back.

A fool's hope but hope nonetheless.

-o-

Securus thought if the Dark Lord would not come to the food, the food had to come to the Dark Lord. One way or another, he would make his father eat.

He carefully opened the door and Voldemort looked up.

"Securus?" he asked with a frown.

"I thought we could have lunch in here," the teen said, holding up the tray with food. "Do you think Harry can eat any of this? Tessa sent some soup in a cup for him but…"

"I don't know," the Dark Lord said, uncurling from his spot on the chair. "We just have to see."

Securus put the tray down and Voldemort actually felt a bit hungry now. His stomach growled and he looked down at it, blinking.

"See? Even your stomach complains," his son said, putting on a smile. "Here, some hot soup Tessa made. No potions in it, she promises."

The Dark Lord smelled the thick broth and gently took a sip. It was heavenly good, just the way he loved it. Securus watched his father eat for a little bit before taking the cup of lukewarm soup and gently lifting the thin man's head. He put the cup against cool lips and dull eyes shifted, body tensing. So he was aware enough to feel that. Securus felt a small amount of magic building up inside Harry and realized he had to explain the contents in the cup was not dangerous.

"Soup," he gently informed. "Good soup; you will like it, father."

He was speaking to a person practically in a coma but did not care. And it seemed to work as the body slowly relaxed. Harry slowly let his son pour it in, and swallowed. His eyes closed after a while, like he enjoyed the taste.

"What soup is it?" Voldemort suddenly asked.

"I don't really know," Securus said. "It smells a bit like chicken."

"Harry loves chicken," Voldemort said, almost dreamily. Securus stared; maybe his father was more far gone than he expected.

Soon the cup was empty and Securus placed the emerald-eyed man's head back.

"You know," the Dark Lord said, touching Harry's hand. "He looks a bit better."

The teen glanced down, only to snap his head down. It was indeed true; his other father looked much better. With some food in his stomach, still only soup, the man seemed more content and the hand moved slowly to intertwine their fingers. Voldemort let the man work his pace and soon they were holding hands. Harry relaxed into the bed, eyes slowly opening. Still dull but somehow better than before.

"Maybe you should come with that soup more often," the Dark Lord said with a smile.

"Will you eat?" Securus challenged.

"I will try," Voldemort promised. "I can't do more than try."

The promise had to do for the moment.

-o-

"He will collapse sooner or later," Securus argued.

"I know that," Tessa replied, looking over at the teen. "But there is nothing we can do. If the lord wants to be with the Prince, he will be with the Prince."

"We are losing my father and none of you care?" the teen said, anger rising.

The healer looked at him for a long time. She then stopped sorting through the papers and rose up to where Securus was standing, arms crossed in an angry defence.

"Securus, I knew Lord Voldemort far before he knew the Prince," she said. "And to tell you the truth, I don't want to see the Dark Lord without his Prince."

"What's so special about Harry?"

"He's different," Tessa said. "He… accepted your father despite what the lord had done to him."

"What?" Securus asked, confused.

Tessa bit her lip and looked down. She regained herself after a few minutes and looked into the emerald eyes.

"On both of your fathers' sides you have no grandparents," Tessa said, sitting down and motioning for the teen to do the same. Securus followed and listened. "The lord's mother died in childbirth, and then… the Dark Lord killed his own father. Then when Harry was only one year old, the lord went to his house and murdered Harry's parents."

Securus stared.

"And still the Prince accepts your father," the woman said quietly. "No one has ever loved the lord like Harry does. No one ever will."

-o-

Securus knew what was coming. He knew Serene couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer; she was just that way. She just had to make an already bad thing worse. He was glad that there were no adults around when it happened.

"I heard you father isn't getting any better," the blonde girl commented.

"Yeah, so? He needs time."

"Have you even looked into where he has been?" Serene asked, trying to bait him. She loved to insult people, and she was quite good at it.

"Yes, we have," Securus replied, not taking the bait. "He's been at the same hospital for fourteen years."

She snorted and the raven-haired teen felt his anger rising.

"Leave him alone," Frank told Serene angrily.

"Yeah, leave him alone!" Liliana agreed.

"Shut up," Serene hissed.

"Serene, why are you doing this?" Securus asked. "Don't you remember the last time you insulted Harry?"

"Well, my father isn't here now," Serene said with a smirk. "I just apologized to make him happy; he's so easily fooled."

"What do you have against my father?"

"Because that man has made everyone strange."

"What? For once you aren't in the centre spot to your parents?" Securus said. "Grow up."

She sneered and said:

"Father is snappish and mother is quiet, and it's all because of that whore."

"Serene, I'm warning you," the raven-haired teen said. "Do not call him that."

"What? You hate Harry; I can see it. Why should you be upset if I call him a whore?"

The cutting curse slashed her cheek and she shrieked. Frank pulled Liliana out of shooting-range but the raven-haired teen had no intention to attack them. Securus did not lower his wand though.

"Because he's not a whore," Securus hissed at her, his temper flying out the window. "If you ever insult Harry again, I'll kill you Serene."

The girl was shaking in fear as the three children watched Securus slowly put his wand away. He returned to his book, his knuckles white and his face pale in fury. They didn't dare utter a word until he calmed down.

-o-

Voldemort thought he was crying. He was not so sure. He held Harry close, and remembered the promises they had made. Never be apart again. Oh, how sweet it had been to believe in those lies. Of course, at that time they did not believe it was lies. They thought it was true. They thought they would never be apart from each other.

He felt the man in his arms shift a bit, and warm breath ghosted against his neck. He looked down at his lover, and saw emerald eyes open.

"Harry?" he asked softly.

Slowly the man looked up, and they eyes met. Voldemort put a hand on Harry's cheek and stroke the pale skin gently. The man looked over his shoulder, and suddenly it came. What Voldemort had waited for came.

A spark ignited in the depths of the emerald orbs.

"Harry?"

"T… om…"

The voice was weak, but it was Harry's. A slim arm lifted and Harry said slowly:

"Out… side…"

Voldemort turned and look. It was rather cold outside as it was closing to winter but now the pale sun was shining and made the frost glimmer in the grass.

"Do you wish to go outside for a bit?" the Dark Lord asked.

To his gratitude the raven-haired man nodded. The Dark Lord nearly wanted to cry his relief out.

"Then I shall take you outside," he whispered and rose up.

-o-

Securus hadn't calmed down and finally threw the book onto the table nearby. Serene, who had healed her wound and was trying to figure out how to restore her pride and friendship without humiliating herself even more, flinched a bit but he wasn't aiming anything at her or the other two. He stormed out the room only to stop in shock. It seemed like he choked on his breath. The three other children followed quickly, both worried and curious.

Voldemort was coming down the stairs with the emerald-eyed man in his arms.

"Father?" Securus asked worriedly.

"Harry just wanted to be outside," Voldemort replied.

"Wait… what?"

As a response, Harry's eyes opened and the raven-haired teen saw the bright light in them.

"He's coming back?" Securus whispered.

The eyes closed again but they all heard Harry's weak voice:

"Tom?"

"It's alright," Voldemort said, opening the outer door. The clear and slightly chilly air came inside, and swept over the two lovers. The four children saw the raven-haired man's lips turn into a smile. As the two adults went outside, the four followed quickly.

The Dark Lord walked to a nearby bench, spelled the frost away and added a warming spell on it before gently placing the man down onto it. Harry swayed for the briefest of moments before steadying himself. The raven-eyed man was dressed in a thick robe with fur on and had soft boots on his feet. Glassy eyes cleared some more and he looked around as Voldemort sat down, dressed in an outer robe with hood and winter-boots. Liliana began twirling around in the frosty grass and laughing a bit, the tense mood having been broken. Harry watched her, seemingly confused.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Securus asked the man a bit nervously. Harry cocked his head and said slowly:

"Luna…"

"That is Luna's daughter," Voldemort corrected gently.

"Liliana…"

"Yes, her name is Liliana. How did you know that, love?" the Dark Lord asked, taking Harry's hand in his own.

"Luna said… her daughter would be… a Liliana," the man spoke with pauses in between. Voldemort nearly wanted to jump and dance in joy, but settled with a broad smile.

"That she said," Voldemort replied. "Can you see who the others are?"

The raven-haired man focused a bit on Serene and said:

"A Malfoy. Draco's?"

His voice was clear, and his gaze steady.

"Yes, Draco's and Padma's daughter," Securus replied.

Harry nodded, almost to himself before turning his head towards Frank. His eyes narrowed and he said:

"Neville? No… not Nev… Frank?"

"How come you remember their names even before they were born?" Voldemort asked.

"Nev said… his son would be named… Frank," Harry said, leaning on Voldemort. "Tired…"

"One more," Voldemort said, glancing up at Securus. "Can you tell me who the boy next to us is?"

Harry looked up, and the raven-haired teen swallowed. The man broke into a smile and said:

"You… you are ours."

"Father," Securus whispered. His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms were a bit sweaty. His second father recognized him, despite all he had been through.

"Yes," the Dark Lord said. "That's our Securus."

"So big," Harry murmured. "So old…"

"Doesn't matter if he's old or not," Voldemort said. "We're together as a family again. And we will make up for the time we lost."

Securus dared taking Harry's hand and squeeze. To his happiness, his father squeezed back.

Tbc…

* * *

Short chapter.

Next chapter will be one of the last ones. Alright, here we go; Rebellion-attack against Hogwarts. That is kinda a trap to get Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters there so a group can attack Riddle Manor (they found out the location after fourteen years). Only Lucius, Draco and Padma are there to protect the four children, but when they are about to loose, someone steps in between with a power not seen in many years. I think you know who it is.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternal Love**

**Summary**: It took him thirteen years. Now Voldemort has found his lover, but what would you do if your lover is just an empty shell? What will wake him up?

Sequel to Love conquers everything.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry, DracoPadma, NevilleLuna and the others who are already married.

**Warnings**: Slash, blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Um, last time I said it was nearing the end. I think… I kinda lied. It's not going to be the end just yet. Sorry if I made some of you guys sad. Hopefully I made some people happier now.

And in this chapter we'll FINALLY meet Neville and Luna! They have been strangely absent, though their kids are in the story a lot.

-o-

**Chapter Six**

Voldemort looked over the plans with a frown.

"Who made this?" he finally asked.

"I did," Bellatrix replied. "Along with Rabastan and Rodolphus."

"You haven't counted in the possibility of an attack from behind," the man said and gave her the papers. "Do that, and I'll look at it again."

"We didn't do it?" she asked and looked at the papers. "Oh… I guess we didn't." She shifted her body again, the third time in a minute and made the man's left eyebrow twitch.

"What are you wearing?" the Dark Lord asked, finally fed up.

Bellatrix looked at her lord, then down at herself.

"Leather," she replied, trying to appear innocent. It didn't work on Voldemort.

"Why?" he pressed on.

"Because I look so totally hot in them?" she said, waggling her eyebrows with a grin.

Voldemort groaned and put his head in his hands. Bellatrix's grin widened and she continued:

"Plus Rodolphus gets this predatory look when I have these on…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

The woman laughed and skipped out from the room, purposefully wriggling her ass before leaving. He groaned once more and turned to the deep-blue divan further into the room and the person on it.

"That was your fault," he muttered at Harry, who blinked slowly. The raven-haired man had begun surfacing more but was still slow in reactions and answers.

"Mine?" the man asked, looking at Voldemort who had moved up from the chair and walked over to him.

"Yes, yours," the Dark Lord said and sat down beside his lover. Harry was dressed in a black robe, and a comfortable black shirt with black slacks. He wore no shoes since he wasn't strong enough to walk on his own. Voldemort leaned closer and gave him and gentle kiss on the right temple.

Slowly a smile appeared on the raven-haired man's lips. Voldemort blinked and then felt a bit nervous. The smile looked a bit too predatory for his taste.

"Where are mine?" the emerald-eyed man asked innocently.

Voldemort banged his head against a pillow to get rid of the image of his lover in leather clothes. He wasn't very successful.

-o-

"We have to do something now when we got this information."

"I don't know…"

"This is what we've been waiting for, idiot! We can't let it go to waste!"

"How are we supposed to do this? It's impossible!"

"No, it's not."

The three occupants, all male, turned to the fourth in the doorway. It was a woman.

"Explain how then," the apparent leader at the table spoke.

"Lay a trap," the woman said, shrugging. "Send a few troops to Hogwarts and then send the rest to the Riddle Manor. Voldemort will have the house emptied except for that brat of his. Kill the brat; kill a part of the supposed Dark Lord."

The three looked at her, and nodded with smirks on their faces.

-o-

Frank and Liliana greeted Securus while Neville took Luna's cloak and hung it up. Luna herself looked over to the children with a smile, then turned to her husband and said:

"Come on, let's go."

Neville shook his head, amused. The woman was nearly jumping on the place, looking much alike her own daughter when Liliana was excited.

"Where are you going, mum, dad?" Liliana asked.

"We're going to visit a long lost sibling, sweetie," Luna replied.

"Long lost sibling?" the girl asked, frowning.

"Oh dear Merlin," Luna suddenly mumbled. She turned to Neville and said, "He's going to say we're committing incest."

"Even if he will, I still love you," Neville replied and kissed her cheek while Frank and Liliana gagged at their parents.

Both Luna and Neville had changed a lot during the years. Luna was a bit shorter than Neville with long, blonde hair and rather lean form. She had dropped her necklaces and earrings but still liked to joke about them. Neville was long and thin with short, tousled hair and a lopsided smile that just added to his charm. Both were dressed in dark robes, but occasionally Luna had bright colours mixed in them.

Right now they both walked up the stairs and curious, the three children followed. The two adults came to Voldemort's and Harry's room, walking inside without hesitation. Securus, Frank and Liliana peered into the room.

Luna hugged Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek. Neville sat down in front of the man, and waited until Harry's focus was on them. Only then he reached out and touched Harry's other cheek.

"Welcome home, brother," he said with his charming smile.

Harry slowly smiled back at him and placed a thin hand on Neville's cheek in a similar manner. Luna huffed and said:

"Isn't your sister going to get your gorgeous smile as well, Harry?"

The emerald-eyed man looked at her and tugged on her. She leaned forward and he dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, thank you," the woman said. "But I admit, I'm a bit impatient. When will we see you at the battlefield as before?"

"What?" Neville said. "You're saying you're looking forward to see him slashing through enemies like they were nothing but air?"

The children stared at the three adults. Slashing through enemies like they were nothing but air? Harry did that?

"Yes, because that would mean he's back!" she complained.

"Don't listen to her, Har," Neville said to the man who had gone to look back and forth at them. "She's trying to manipulate you."

"Am not!" Luna defended herself. "Don't listen to dear old Neville, Harry. You know he's a hopeless Gryffindor."

"And what about you, dreamy Ravenclaw?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ravenclaws are very smart and bright," Luna said with a huff.

"You two… never change…"

The quiet voice made them look at Harry. He had more of a feral grin on his face now.

"You know, he already looks to do better," Neville remarked.

"Typical Gryffindor; pointing out the obvious," she said.

Harry turned his eyes to her and pointed at himself.

"Oh, but you weren't a real Gryffindor Harry," she said, waving her hand. "You were merely a Slytherin in disguise."

Harry blinked. Neville laughed. Luna grinned. And the three children were just more confused.

-o-

"He's getting better?" Voldemort asked.

Neville nodded.

"Luna's there with him now," the man said. "He's doing great. You should ask Tessa to check on him again; he might be ready now."

The Dark Lord nodded thoughtfully and Neville looked at him.

"Have you heard anything from _them_?" he asked finally.

"I sent them a letter about Harry," Voldemort said. "A week ago. But I don't know where they are so I had to rely on the owl."

"Hedwig can find them."

"But she's old," the Dark Lord said. "I should've sent someone else than Harry's girl."

"Oh, she'd peck you to death if she heard that," Neville said. "Hasn't she proven to you she's different?"

"Except for the fact she won't bloody die?"

"She waited for Harry. You should bring her to him once she's back with their reply."

"You're an eternal optimist aren't you?" Voldemort asked.

"As always," Neville replied cheekily, avoiding the ink-bottle thrown at his way. "Tell Tessa to check Harry."

-o-

Tessa checked the lungs and then the heart while Voldemort and Lucius looked on. The Dark Lord had listened to Neville's advice and when he and Luna had left Voldemort had called on the healer. She had arrived almost immediately, seemingly having been waiting for this. Waking up from his thoughts, Voldemort watched as Tessa checked the reflexes. She then moved on to Harry's head and turned it gently. The man in the bed blinked owlishly up at her.

"He is still around his core," she said, "but he resurfaces a lot. I think if you go inside my lord he will come out once and for all."

Voldemort nodded and they changed positions. Voldemort gently put either hand on Harry's temples, closed his eyes and moved inside.

-o-

Someone was calling his name. Harry peered around in the dark, and heard his name again. It came from someone familiar. The man reached out but felt the same damn pain. He nearly drew back when he heard his name again, the voice strong and almost desperate. This time around the voice calling for him was stronger than the pain. He wanted to hear the voice more; he wanted to see the voice's owner again. He reached out again, felt pain and ignored it.

He went through a slow journey to uncurl from his magical core and past the pain. Sharp knives sunk into his skin, all over the body but he didn't stop. His eyes stung so he closed them. His breath came slow and painfully but finally it all stopped. He felt strangely empty and opened his eyes. He was standing in a long corridor in his own mind. A corridor he had created long ago with the help of Severus and Voldemort. He heard his name again and this time he didn't hesitate.

He ran with a huge grin on his face.

-o-

Voldemort resurfaced and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and Lucius supported his frame as he slumped backwards. Tessa gave him some water but they all saw as Harry's eyes opened fully. The bright emerald eyes overflowed with tears and Harry choked out:

"Tom."

Voldemort suddenly lurched forward and in the next moment pulled Harry up into his arms. The raven-haired man clung onto him as much as his weakened muscles would allow and wept. Tessa placed a thick blanket over Harry's shoulders, blinking away tears as she stroke calming circles over his back. Lucius sat down behind the Dark Lord and Harry reached out a hand. Lucius took it and held it gently in his hands. The two soon left the lovers alone though, knowing they would like some time on their own.

As soon as the door closed, Voldemort and Harry kissed deeply. Harry moaned as Voldemort slipped his tongue inside and closed his eyes drowsily. They separated, saliva connecting their lips and Voldemort put Harry down onto the bed.

"Welcome back," the man whispered against the raven-haired man's lips.

"Tom," Harry gasped between kisses. "Oh god… I missed you so much. And Securus; what about him?"

"I'm sure Tessa told him," Voldemort said.

Sure enough, a few minutes later it knocked on the door. Voldemort called out, and Securus peered inside. The first thing he noticed was Harry's not so dull eyes. He looked at his two fathers silently before daring to say:

"You're… back?"

Harry nodded, and the teen felt his heart swell in happiness. He almost tackled Harry in his eagerness to hug, but the emerald-eyed man only laughed at him and hugged him back as much he could.

"I can't believe it," Harry whispered. "Last time I held you… you were so small."

Securus sniffed back tears and said:

"My heart was torn apart… I wanted to love you but in the same time I hated you for making father drift away. I hated so many people, everyone who hurt you, Lucius for not protecting you, father for not being stronger when you came back…"

He was rambling now, not making sense, but both of his fathers listened patiently at him. Finally he went silent and just sat with his arms around Harry. Voldemort ruffled his hair lightly and said:

"What happened back then was a line of mistakes that was no one's fault. It happened, that's all. Now we just have to make the best of the situation."

"First goal," Harry said after a while of comfortable silence, "getting out of this bed. I've spent too much bloody time in it."

"Do not even attempt getting up now," Voldemort warned.

Harry pouted. He looked down at himself and said:

"Can I at least get some of my own clothes?"

"Not that pair though," the Dark Lord said, making Securus look confused. Seeing Harry's grin, the man continued, "Absolutely not, Harry!"

"Please?" the man said. He wanted Voldemort to say it.

"No!"

"Come on, I look good in leather!"

Securus stared at his raven-haired father who was grinning fully, eyes sparkling. Voldemort groaned and banged his head against a pillow.

"I knew I should never have bought those leather-pants to you," he groaned and Harry laughed.

"Now, now!" the raven-haired man finally said. "Clothes, or I will get up myself."

Voldemort flew up from the bed and shot a warning glare at his lover before going to the wardrobe. Harry chuckled and said to Securus:

"Works every time."

The teen hid his laughter behind his hand and the man smiled widely. Securus was used to his overly serious father but this… this was something he definitely could get used to.

-o-

"I can walk on my own!" Harry complained, kicking his legs weakly. Voldemort growled and looked at him warningly.

"No you can't," the man said. "You tried yesterday, and you were lucky Bellatrix found you when she did. You could have frozen to death!"

The man wriggled around in Voldemort's arms and the Dark Lord put him down onto the bed. Harry sighed and had to admit his legs were far too weak to support him even if he was almost too thin. He shivered at the cold temperature and automatically Voldemort set a fire going in the hearth.

"Want to sit in front of the hearth?" Voldemort asked.

Harry nodded, and let his lover lift him again. Sometimes the emerald-eyed man suspected it was just for the sake of carrying him that Voldemort asked all these questions. Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss at the corner of the man's mouth before whispering:

"Such an obedient lover I have."

Voldemort growled at him but the man only smiled. The Dark Lord placed Harry onto the sofa and went back to the bed. He stripped the bedding of the thick comforters and bundled his lover up.

Securus stuck his head inside and said:

"Father, Lucius is here. He said something about the rebellions is acting up again."

"Alright," the Dark Lord said with a sigh. He turned to the raven-haired man and continued, "You don't try get to the bed on your own, got it?"

"Fine," Harry said and curled up. "I'll just sit here and stare at the flames. Joy, so fascinating."

Voldemort pressed a kiss to his temple, whispered something Securus couldn't hear and then left with his son.

"Father, isn't dad a bit agitated?" Securus said when they walked down the stairs.

"He's not used to rely this much on anyone," Voldemort said. "Plus he wants to be up and around. He likes walking around in the Manor when I was busy. Now he just sits in our bedroom and he's growing frustrated."

"I would too," Securus said.

"Who wouldn't?"

-o-

"Attack on Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked. "Are they joking?"

"They've been reduced rather heavily in the last few years, so now they're desperate. Gaining Hogwarts back would be a large victory," Lucius said.

"When is the attack?"

"In two hours," the blonde man said.

"We'll wait on them," Voldemort said and looked at Lucius. "Draco and Padma will stay here with the kids. Where are Neville and Luna?"

"They are out of the country, trying to find _them_," Lucius replied. "I don't know when they are supposed to get back."

The Dark Lord nodded. Hedwig had come back last night, the letter intact so she must have given up on their tracks. Instead Neville and Luna had offered themselves to search around a bit for them.

"I'll take old Hedwig to see her owner," Voldemort said. "Meet me at Hogwarts in one hour."

"As you wish, my lord."

Voldemort walked towards the Owlery when a snow-white owl came soaring towards him. Hedwig settled herself on his shoulder and the Dark Lord blinked.

"Hedwig? How did you know I was going to get you?" he said. She pecked his ear impatiently and hooted. He waved his hand to make her stop pecking and continued, "Alright, alright, we're going… Merlin, remind me to never doubt your intelligence again."

-o-

"Hedwig!"

Securus looked at Harry, puzzled, but the man only stretched out his hands with a huge grin. The owl hooted and flew straight to the raven-haired man. Harry hugged the snowy white body to his chest and buried his head in her feathers.

"I can't believe she's still alive," Harry whispered. Securus left the couch and went to the Dark Lord.

"What is Hedwig to him?" the teen asked his father quietly, watching the owl hooting happily.

"Hedwig was Harry's first and only owl," Voldemort said and smiled at the scene. "She was smart and always knew how he felt. She comforted him a lot when he was young."

Hedwig hooted extra loudly as she puffed her head against her Harry over and over again.

"The excitement is going to kill you, girl," Harry said with a laugh and she looked at him like if he was an idiot. The expression made him laugh even more.

Voldemort moved over to sit with Harry and the teen left them alone.

"Harry, I am going away for a bit later," he said and Harry looked at him, eyes narrowed.

"Where?" the younger man asked suspiciously.

"To surprise the rebellions."

"Who are the rebellions anyway?"

"Those who followed Dumbledore. They have recruited lots of younger people lately."

"Are there anyone alive that I know among them?"

"Padma's sister and that Brown girl. Some Hufflepuff boys. Ernie and Justin or whatever… don't know anyone else."

Harry nodded absently and continued:

"What are they trying to do?"

"Take back what they consider belonging to the light," Voldemort said. "They are just annoying insects."

They spent the following hour in silence with occasional touches and kisses while Hedwig had curled up on top of the hearth and taking a nap. Finally Voldemort rose up and Harry took his hand.

"I'll be back before you know it," Voldemort promised.

Harry kissed the back of the hand before resting his forehead against it. Voldemort bent down and gave him a tender kiss. Harry sighed as the Dark Lord ended it and kissed the hand once more. Then Voldemort swept out of the room, leaving Harry alone with the sleeping owl.

-o-

Liliana hummed on a song while playing chess with Serene with Frank and Securus reading books seated back to back in front of the hearth in the living room. Draco and Padma sat in one of the couches, both reading a book. They hadn't heard a sound from the lords' bedroom and therefore left Harry alone.

A sudden explosion made the two adults rush up from the couch and within a moment they were moving for the door. They threw the front door open, wands in their hands and widened their eyes.

A group of thirty people at least stood a good bit away but the two could see they were all grinning. One of them was Parvati Patil, and the sight of the woman made Padma snarl in anger.

"Found you, sister," she called out tauntingly to Padma.

"Go back inside," Draco said but Padma shook her head. "Go back inside!"

"I won't leave you alone against them," the woman said and gripped her wand tightly, glaring at her sister.

The four children appeared behind the two adults, causing both of them to swear.

"Get back inside!" Draco shouted.

The door suddenly shut and could not be opened. Cruel laughter came from the crowd.

"They are only children!" Padma screamed to her sister.

"Children to traitors and killers don't deserve to live!" Parvati screamed back. It was she who had closed and locked the door.

Draco held Padma back and hissed to the children:

"Stay behind us at all time. We won't let you get hurt."

-o-

Harry looked up as he heard three soft sounds. He blinked and saw three pair of feet. His eyes travelled upwards until he could see who they were. His eyes widened as three sets of hoods were drawn back.

"You guys…" he whispered.

-o-

Draco bit back a scream as his ribs protested against the movement he made. Blood was almost pouring out of his mouth and he wasn't doing well. Padma was holding her hand against her bleeding side while the rebellions laughed. Serene kept close to her mother, helping her standing up. Securus held Frank and Liliana behind him, glaring at the rebellions.

"Time for you to die," Parvati said to her sister in a sickly sweet voice that made Padma angrier. "I can't believe we didn't find this place until now."

"You are the ones who will die," Padma gasped out despite the pain she was feeling. "You will not leave this place alive."

The laughter Parvati gave out was a shrill sound and she screamed:

"Kill the traitors and killers!"

Shouts of _Avada Kedavra_ and the green spells rushed towards them all. Frank pushed Liliana behind him, held her there while waiting for the spells to come. Securus pulled Serene from her mother and behind himself while the blonde girl fought against him. Padma and Draco stood in front of the children, bracing themselves for a certain death. Their hands found each other and Padma squeezed Draco's hard.

However, the spells never reached them.

They all looked around in shock as did the rebellions. Then they saw it; an almost invisible protection shield was in front of them.

"What the hell?" one of the rebellions screamed.

Draco and Padma turned around and their eyes widened for a moment. Then they suddenly braced themselves and the woman took her hand away from the wound. Draco wiped the blood away from his mouth and stood up straight. Padma followed her husband's movements only moments later.

"Mother? Father?" Serene called out.

"Mum? Dad?" Liliana whimpered out behind them. They all turned and stared.

Neville and Luna stood as Draco and Padma did along with three other people who were wearing hoods that hid their faces. Behind them stood someone else. Securus widened his eyes and whispered:

"Dad…"

Tbc…

* * *

Hihi, I made a cliffy. I have not had inspiration at all lately, that's why everything I write is lagging behind. Hopefully that will work out soon.

Anyway… chapter seven: A fight between the rebellions and the dark! Who are these three people that Harry seems to know? And how will the kids react, especially Securus, at Harry's rather unique but terrifying fighting style?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternal Love**

**Summary**: It took him thirteen years. Now Voldemort has found his lover, but what would you do if your lover is just an empty shell? What will wake him up?

Sequel to Love conquers everything.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry, DracoPadma, NevilleLuna and the others who are already married.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all have been looking forward to this chapter!

-o-

**Chapter Seven**

The four children could only stare at Harry. He was dressed in black with an emerald robe thrown over his right shoulder. His raven hair was spilled over his shoulders and down his back and a white mask hiding his upper face. His eyes practically glittered behind the mask.

The three unknown people took off their hoods, and the children stared some more. Three redheaded men was standing silently and watching the rebellions, two of them identical with short tousled hair and narrowed green eyes. The other and older one had long hair with a bored look.

"They're Weasleys," Serene hissed. "I didn't know Weasleys were on our side!"

"Traitors!" Parvati shouted, as she was almost the only one who knew them. "You bloody traitors!"

"Lovely to see you too, Parvati dear," one of the younger redheads called out, making the woman pale of fury. "Ops. I think I made her mad, Forge."

"That you did, Gred," the other replied. "What are we going to do, my Prince?"

The title struck a few of the rebellions. Parvati's eyes widened. An elderly man began screaming:

"It's him! It's him! We can't fight him!"

"Him who?" a younger rebellion shouted back.

"The Prince!" the man continued to shout. "The Dark Lord's lover! Some said the Prince was even worse than the Dark Lord!"

The children moved to stare at the man. Harry didn't look particularly strong, rather a bit frail. And he was rumoured to be worse than the Dark Lord?

Harry stepped forward, his previous weakness gone. Magic and power seemed to surge right through him, making his skin glow lightly. He walked past the children and the seven adults followed him. Parvati shook in anger and screamed:

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

The rebellions shot out curses again, but to the children's surprises Draco stepped forward, raising his wand to his face. He then brought it down, slashed it through the air and waves of shadows broke up from the ground to travel towards the rebellions. Serene stared at her father, as she had never seen him do that kind of attack. He stepped back to the half-circle behind Harry, not having said a word through the whole process. The shadows disappeared after a little while and most of the rebellions had survived. Parvati raised her wand and shouted:

"You will not get out of this alive! Not even the Prince!"

Harry brought a hand up, palm down and struck it through the air. A wave of magic travelled out from the tips of his fingers to the rebellions. They managed to duck in the last moment before starting to run towards them.

The four children looked on as Harry turned his head to the seven adults and nodded. The seven immediately spread out, like as if he had commanded them.

"Mum? Dad?" Liliana finally cried out. "What are you doing?"

None of the two replied back; instead they raised their wands and got into a fighting-position. Harry threw off the robe and now only stood in the shirt and pants with the boots. His long raven hair was gathered up by his thin fingers and put into a ponytail. He turned to Draco and said:

"Did Tom ever find my wand?"

"It's in the manor," the blonde man replied. "Unfortunately I don't know where. He wasn't keen to share that with us."

Harry only nodded. The rebellions screamed while Harry crouched down to the ground, slapped his hands into the earth and opened his eyes wide behind the white mask. Shadows grabbed some of the rebellions legs and they fell down, screaming of terror now. Securus watched in morbid fascination as Harry together with the shadows forced their bodies underground. The screams echoed around the grounds. Parvati yelled and fired a curse towards the raven-haired man. One of the redheads blocked it, and continued to stand in front of the man.

"They're not the only ones," the man said to the Prince. "I can sense more. Someone must have called them because they're coming now."

"Only more people to kill," Harry said and grinned.

"Harry, you can't just fight with your wandless magic," the man continued. "Not when you just recovered."

"You're such a joy killer, Bill," Harry said as he straightened up. "Fine, I'll go and get my wand."

He simply turned away from the battle and walked to the door. They opened silently for him and he disappeared into the hall. Meanwhile, the seven adults fired spells and curses towards the rebellions, making the group smaller and smaller.

The Weasley twins were all over the place, laughing and comparing curses with each other. Luna and Padma was standing side by side and pretending to be bored while Draco and Neville duelled gracefully with the rebellions. Bill looked on, throwing in a curse when he thought it was needed.

"They're overpowering the rebels!" Serene said to Securus. "But your dad is late. He's already been gone for ten minutes."

"Maybe he can't find the wand?"

Just then the rest of the rebellions came and the seven was forced to retreat. Parvati was still alive, though she was limping heavily. Ernie came running, with Justin not far away. Both of them wore snarls on their faces as they saw the seven.

"We forgot how ugly they looked," the twins whispered to Draco, making the man laugh.

"That, Fred and George, is an accomplishment," the blonde man said. "You can't really forget their faces in the first place even if you tried!"

"Did someone Oblivate me or something?" George asked. "Gred, did you Oblivate me?"

"No, I did not do that," Fred replied. "Did you Oblivate me, Forge?"

"No, I don't think so."

"So who Oblivated us?" they asked each other. Bill came up behind them and smacked them over the head. "Ow! That hurt, Bill!"

"That was the point," Bill growled. "You're giving me a headache with your endless chatter."

Now a new group stood before them, with the few left of the former. Parvati glared at her sister.

"You will die today!" one from the rebellion group screamed.

Suddenly everything around them went silent. The birds stopping singing, the wind stopped blowing. The silence was complete around them, and they all froze, Light people as Dark people. A wind started.

"What's going on?" Padma asked as the wind picked up violently and began moving around the manor.

"I don't know!" Draco replied, looking at the manor. "Is Harry in there?"

"Maybe he found his wand," Bill said. "He hasn't touched it in fourteen years, or used his magic that much in fourteen years. The magic is overjoyed over being in use again perhaps."

"This is one man's doing?" Serene whispered.

The wind blew outwards and everyone threw their arms up so the strong wind couldn't hurt them.

Someone came walking in the darkened hall to the front doors that were still open. Harry's white mask was what they could see first and then his glowing skin and floating hair. His eyes shone behind the mask, a gentle smile curving his lips. For some reason, the smile made Securus shiver in fear.

He stepped through the doors out to them, and they saw in his right hand he was holding a wand. His steps were light, soundless, his walking graceful but ominous. The magic was coming off him so strongly Securus could hardly breathe.

The seven adults bowed their heads to him as he walked, but he waved it off. The rebellions stared at him. Harry's smile widened and he said:

"Shall we start?"

-o-

Voldemort looked around the battlefield and sighed. The group had been small, and useless. They had been taken out swiftly. Lucius came forward and said:

"Shall we return to the manor?"

"No, we should-"

The magic he felt, even from such a distance, made the Dark Lord quiet. His eyes widened in shock.

"What's wrong?" the blonde Malfoy said worriedly.

"Harry just got a hold of his wand."

-o-

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The spell was thrown by someone in the group of rebellions and the bright green curse travelled swiftly over the grounds towards Harry.

"No!" the raven-haired teen shouted.

Harry only continued to smile as he held out a hand. He projected a shield and the curse hit. A wailing sound echoed out from the shield, and they saw Harry being pushed back by the killing curse. No shield should work against it but Harry had proven them wrong before.

The man threw away the curse and straightened up. He had been pushed several feet backwards but didn't look exhausted. If anything, he looked healthier. He reached up and took away the mask. It fell to the ground and he looked at the rebellions with his shining emerald eyes. He looked around and then said:

"Bill."

The man immediately stepped up.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked.

"Prepare it."

Bill grinned and bowed before backing away. As the older man crouched down, Neville and Draco stepped up to stand side by side with Harry. Fred and George moved so they were behind the raven-haired man. The two women backed so they could protect the children.

After a while, Bill looked up with a glint in his eyes and said:

"Boom."

A part of the ground exploded, in the middle of the group of Light people. Screams and moans mixed as pieces of people began to land from the explosion. Luna covered her daughter's eyes. Frank stared, Serene gaped and Securus looked at Bill in awe.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked and Bill turned to him.

"Never underestimate goblins," the man replied with a smile as he rose up. "Shall we get going then?"

Harry began to walk, and the five men followed.

"Dad?" Securus called out. "Dad, what are you guys doing?"

"Never heard of close-duelling?" Harry asked and looked at his son. "Don't worry; we'll be back in a minute."

"Only you, Harry, can actually make it a minute," Draco muttered. "Not even the Dark Lord is as reckless and dangerous as you."

"Well, I guess that was what Tom fell for when he met me," Harry replied.

The remaining rebellions began running again. Harry showed them a grin and did the same. The five men followed. They met halfway, the Dark men throwing curses left and right quicker than Securus had ever seen.

He watched his father, a man he thought to be gentle and kind, slash through people and practically bathing in their blood. With his wand, Harry seemed impossible to defeat. He moved like the wind through the crowd, his laughter echoing amongst the people and the area around them. It was a frightful sound, a sound Securus never thought he would ever have to hear.

Harry finally came to stand in front of the three leaders. Justin and Ernie griped their wands, and Parvati looked at him with hatred in her eyes. Harry glanced around. They were only six fighting, even with Padma and Luna helping them. The group of rebellions was too big. The man could see Draco trying to hide his growing injuries, Bill trying to keep his exhaustion on bay and the twins' concentration was starting to slip. Neville was still doing fairly good, but he had a nasty gash on his leg that slowed him down.

He turned back to them and said:

"I would have loved to battle with you, but I'm afraid I have other things to do."

The man jumped straight up into the air and gracefully landed not far from the two women and the children. He put away his wand and rose up. He closed his eyes and slowly began to focus. The five men could sense his magic and retreated suddenly. They ran behind him and now the group of rebellions thought they had won. They began to advance when Harry opened his eyes again.

Someone screamed.

The eyes were black.

-o-

Voldemort cursed the anti-Apparation wards and ran faster. It would still take them a few more minutes getting out from the wards, if they still had the strength to Apparate after that. The Dark Lord was running ahead of everyone else, his black robe flying behind him. Lucius tried his best to keep up but he was lagging behind. Bellatrix was close to Lucius while Rodolphus and his brother were behind her. Severus was running alongside them. The rest were far behind, not being able to keep up with them.

Voldemort pushed magic into his legs to make them stronger, make them hold longer. Of course it had been a trap! The main battle was actually fought at his very own manor! How stupid could he get?

He needed to get there.

-o-

Harry lifted his arms and looked at the sky, his body shaking. The rebellions stopped, confused when suddenly the ground began to shake. At the same time, the wind picked up to travel around the raven-haired man. Securus could see his father's feet lift, as if the wind picked the fragile body up into the air.

Harry let out a blood-hurling scream and looked down again at his enemies. Magic began to gather around him, the long hair lifting from his back because of the sheer pressure. His feet came down again, and he planted his feet firmly onto the ground.

"What is he doing?" Securus shouted over the noise to Draco.

"He's going to kill them… in one go," Draco wheezed out, blood dripping down his chin. "He hasn't done it in a long while, so he has to prepare more than usual. And the amount is more than he's ever killed."

"They are at least forty people!" Serene shouted, "No one can kill forty people at once!"

Harry's legs almost folded underneath him but he set them further apart to steady himself. Sweat was pouring down his pale face and the magic suddenly stilled. His obsidian eyes swirled, changing colour. Flashes of green became visible and he smiled his usual, rather insane smile.

"Bye-bye," he whispered and let the magic go.

-o-

Voldemort damned his body as he was forced to get back some energy and magic before he could Apparate. Severus had given him a magic-replenishing but it would take a few moments before it would work. The others were exhausted but had taken the potion as well to remain at their lord's side as long as he wished it.

-o-

Luna hid Liliana behind her as the magic struck. Neville took a hold of Frank and held him close. Padma put her arms around Serene, and the twins put one hand each on Securus' shoulders.

The magic Harry had released was too fast for the rebellions. Their bodies split apart perfectly, leaving their faces shocked, frightened or angry. The body parts stayed in the air because of the pressure, then the moment was broken.

Blood splattered down onto the ground, the disgusting noises of intestines falling to the ground was heard and limbs falling limply. Liliana covered her ears but didn't seem afraid. Just shocked.

"He killed them," Serene whispered. "Forty in a go… he killed them all."

"Harry!" Draco shouted, his mouth filled with blood.

Harry's knees buckled and the Prince fell to his knees. The Weasleys twins caught him and Securus ran forward. Harry took deep breaths and said:

"I'm okay… just bloody tired…"

"How about you wait until you are fully healed before doing that again?" Fred shouted, almost hysterically. "You could've died!"

"But I didn't," Harry replied with a smile. "Why, Fred, you act like you care."

"I do care, you bloody insane idiot!" the redhead said. "Come on, we are a family! You are the snotty little brother we always had to worry about!"

"Snotty? Please tell me a moment when I was snotty," Harry huffed as he was helped up. Two arms suddenly went around him and squeezed.

Securus hugged his father hard, almost sobbing into his chest. Harry wound one arm around his son and said:

"It's okay now."

Securus did not care of the blood that was now covering him, he did not care about the stench of dead bodies… he just was glad his father was still alive.

Tbc…

* * *

Yay, another chapter done!

Chapter eight: Voldemort and co. comes back, sees the scene and has to clean up. The injured gets healed and Voldemort and Harry can finally enjoy a night as lovers.

Well, that's all. By the way, I got inspiration for this chapter while I was doing a test in religion, so my teacher in religion must hate me by now. Many teachers must hate me now, because I don't really care what they said during class. Anyway, stop rambling. Surely no one reads this shit anyway -smile-

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternal Love**

**Summary**: It took him thirteen years. Now Voldemort has found his lover, but what would you do if your lover is just an empty shell? What will wake him up?

Sequel to Love conquers everything.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry, DracoPadma, NevilleLuna and the others who are already married.

**Warnings**: Slash, blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you guys for all the reviews!

_Warnings for this chapter: Mentions sex._

-o-

**Chapter Eight**

Voldemort and the others finally reached the manor. Once they came there, though, the only thing they could do was to stare at the scene before them.

Corpses littered the grounds. A large hole in the earth with more dead bodies. Blood everywhere, a horrid stench in the air. Voldemort shook himself out of his shock, waved his wand and the stench slowly but surely went away. Then he directed his eyes towards the manor itself.

His eyes widened as he saw his lover up and walking. Harry crouched down, his movements as graceful as ever, and talked to Draco, who was being healed by Tessa. They must have called the healer there just moments ago.

Securus was talking to Bill about something, the twins not far away. Voldemort smiled lightly when he saw the Weasleys; of course they would come when Harry needed them. They had gone missing not long after Harry disappeared, and only a few of Voldemort's letters had reached them.

Voldemort began walking, the others following. Lucius saw his son and glanced at the Dark Lord who only nodded. Having permission, Lucius ran up to the manor.

"Draco!" he called out and now the group noticed Voldemort and his people.

-o-

Harry rose up and watched his lover. He was a bit unsteady on his legs still, but seeing Voldemort in blood-splattered robes, almost as bad as his own, made him stronger for some reason. He began walking.

Securus watched his two fathers meet with a long, tender kiss. Voldemort put his arms around the smaller form and Harry wound his arms around his lover's neck. He shook his head at them and turned around.

Harry moaned as Voldemort's tongue slipped inside his mouth. He shut his eyes drowsily, feeling the Dark Lord tighten his grip. Only for the sake of breathing did they part.

"Did you do all this?" Voldemort asked, gesturing at the bloodbath with one hand.

"Actually, Bill made the ground explode," Harry said. "But the rest was pretty much me."

Voldemort grinned and wrapped one arm around the raven-haired man's waist as they walked back to the manor. Draco was helped up onto his feet by Lucius and Bill, his skin pale and his breath rather forced. Tessa wasn't far away.

"You alright, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Feeling wonderful," the blonde man replied sarcastically. "Don't worry; I'll live."

"Maybe not after facing both your wife and daughter," Voldemort said. "They seem rather upset."

Draco glanced over at Padma and Serene, and saw they indeed looked upset at him. Draco gulped.

"Can I have someone as a shield?" he asked.

"I would rather not argue with Padma once she is mad," Lucius said, "so don't count me in."

"Damn it," Draco muttered.

Voldemort turned to look at the grounds and said:

"We can't exactly leave it like this. Does who feel well enough will help me."

He walked towards the corpses and some of the Death Eaters followed their lord. Harry stayed behind, helping one of the tired and injured Death Eaters up. He then turned to look at the others. Voldemort used his magic to dump the bodies, or limbs, into a great pile. Some of the others followed him while others worked on getting the blood away. Once they had gotten everything into one large pile they threw Incendios at it. As the corpses burned Bellatrix and Rabastan cast some spells to keep the smell away from the manor. Voldemort walked up to the manor again and they began moving in.

He ordered the house elves to open the ball room and clean it quickly before bringing refreshments there. The house elves disappeared while Voldemort turned to face his followers.

"Today we did well," he said quietly but everyone heard him. "We took out three of the main leaders, or should I say our very own Prince took them out?"

Cheers on the Prince made the four children jump in surprise. Harry smiled at the followers and made a bow.

"So, what does that mean?" Voldemort asked.

"Party!" Bellatrix shouted, grinning.

"Exactly!" someone else called out.

They laughed and a while later they where shown to the ballroom by the elves. A long table had been put there with food and drinks.

"They did this in ten minutes?" Harry asked Voldemort.

"They can be fast when they want to," the Dark Lord said, shrugging. He turned to look at their son who was just a few feet ahead of them. "How do you feel, Securus?"

The teen looked at them and nodded.

"Fine," he said. "Everything's fine now."

"I agree," Harry said and pressed a kiss to Voldemort's jaw. He then leaned closer and whispered into the man's ear, "And tonight we will not be disturbed."

Voldemort looked at the raven-haired man and moaned quietly as he realized what Harry was saying. Harry grinned.

Music soon began to play and people milled around. Securus, Serene, Frank and Liliana were the only children there but still enjoyed themselves. A throne-like armchair had been put there as well with a similar but smaller one at the left. Voldemort was sitting in the big one while Harry was seated in the smaller. If you could call it seated. He was nearly sitting with Voldemort, his feet on the armchair and one of his hands steadying on the Dark Lord's thighs. The two were left pretty much alone as they seemed not to notice anything else but themselves. Harry finally swung his legs over so he was seated in the other man's lap, laughing softly at the children's' gaping mouths. Voldemort only shook his head before moving Harry's hair aside and kissing his neck.

Fred and George stood for most of the entertainment as they began to dance on the table. Securus found the two hilarious and learned many secrets from them about people in the room. They told the teen a bit about Harry's life before he and Voldemort fell in love, and it was no fairy-tale.

Securus turned to look at his fathers, and smiled as they had engaged in another deep kiss. Harry had moved so he was straddling the Dark Lord and the two of them ignored the fact that everyone else could see them.

"Those two," Fred sighed. "They never stop do they?"

"Just like old times," George said. "If old Voldie had been gone for two hours, Harry would try to devour him once he was back."

"Were they really like that?" the emerald-eyed teen asked and the twins looked at him. They had shrugged out of their robes and were now only in pants and shirts, their hair tousled and their skin covered in a thin layer of sweat because of their dancing.

"Oh yes, they were," Fred said. "Lucius has walked in on them more than once. Ask him, and you'll see what colour his face turned every time."

"Lucius did?" Securus asked. "You serious?"

"No, that's Harry's godfather."

Securus blinked and they smiled a bit.

"Harry had a godfather once," Fred said and slid down onto the floor next to the teen. George draped his arms over his brother's shoulders and leaned in to listen as well. "His name was Sirius, and we made the joke a lot. Sirius found it very funny. Old good Sirius."

"Where is Sirius now?" Securus asked.

The two looked at Harry for a moment and then said:

"He died when Harry was fifteen. He was lured to a place by the Light, and not by the Dark as Dumbledore let everyone to believe."

"Dumbledore… I heard a lot about him, but father hasn't talked much about him. Who was he?"

"He wanted to be remembered," George spat out, "and didn't care what stood in his way. He tried to use Harry to kill Voldemort by putting him in a family that hated him, and it worked until Sirius died. Then Harry had enough. Dumbledore died because he was an asshole. Can you believe it? He tried to make Harry kill Voldemort even in the bitter end!"

"He tried that?" Securus said. "I guess it didn't work."

"Nope, a complete failure on his side," Fred said. "It just made Harry angrier. Voldemort and Harry killed Dumbledore and that was it."

"Then dad disappeared," the teen said, and the twins nodded.

"He's back now though," George said and nudged the teen. "So now we're all going to spoil him rotten."

Securus smiled.

-o-

After a while, Voldemort and Harry retreated from the party and the older man led his lover to the bedroom. As soon as he had closed the door, he pressed Harry against it and kissed him hard. Harry moaned into Voldemort's mouth, arching into his touch and warmth. The Dark Lord swung around with Harry pressed against him and they walked until the back of Harry's knees met the bed. There they fell down and Voldemort latched onto Harry's neck, sucking and biting. Harry moaned loudly, taking Voldemort's head in his hands and tilting his own head back, exposing his neck to the other man.

"Tom," he panted out as his pants were dragged off by the impatient man. "Oh Merlin, I want you so much…"

Voldemort grinned at him, nuzzling his neck and fumbling for the covers, drawing it over them. Harry huffed a laugh and grabbed his head. They looked at each for a while before Harry moved up to give the man a light kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against Voldemort's lips. "And I want you now."

"Believe me," Voldemort growled, "I intend to make that happen as soon as possible."

They took their time. It had been such a long time since their last night together, and drew out on it as much as they could.

Afterwards Harry lay panting on Voldemort's chest. They were both hot and sweaty, in dire need of a shower. The younger of them purred happily feeling Voldemort's hand stroking his spine. His breath was already quickening.

"You want more?" the Dark Lord asked quietly.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, looking up at him. "So many years since I last had you. I'm not satisfied with just one time…"

The Dark Lord looked at the glint in Harry's eyes and knew he was in for a long but very nice night.

Tbc…

* * *

Yay, they are finally together again!

Chapter nine: Two months has passed. Everything is as fine as they can get when suddenly Harry begins throwing and pass out. What is happening to him?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	9. Chapter 9

**Eternal Love**

**Summary**: It took him thirteen years. Now Voldemort has found his lover, but what would you do if your lover is just an empty shell? What will wake him up?

Sequel to Love conquers everything.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry, DracoPadma, NevilleLuna and the others who are already married.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, blood and violence.

**Disclaimers**: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks for all the reviews, and many of you guys already knew what was happening to Harry! Well, read and enjoy anyway.

_Warnings for this chapter: Nothing much._

-o-

**Chapter Nine**

**Two months later**

Securus was up early and had gone to the library after breakfast. He suspected his fathers were still asleep, as both enjoyed that very much. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of them. For two months his life had been heaven. He had seen Voldemort act much more like himself with Harry back at his side, and he learned where his stubbornness and defiance came from. Harry was a very interesting character to know, and Securus was happy he finally had the chance knowing his other father. Harry could be a bubbling energy-ball only to be a moody devil in the next. Voldemort had learned all moods by heart and knew exactly how Harry was feeling at any moment of the day. He had seen Lucius and Draco smile and laugh more than ever, and even Severus moving his lips upwards from time to time. The Death Eaters were happy to have their Prince back with their lord.

He suddenly heard a crash in the hall and flew up from the couch. He ran out of the library, wand in his hand but he stopped in shock.

Harry was clutching at a table; a vase had been the reason for the noise. The man looked ill, and held a hand tightly against his mouth.

"Dad?" Securus asked worriedly as he hurried towards the man.

Harry's body convulsed and the teen conjured a bowl just in time. The man threw up and sank to his knees, shaking. He coughed up bile and the raven-haired teen kneeled by him. Once Harry was done, Securus cleaned the bowl with a swipe of his wand and then turned to watch his father.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Are you hurt in any way?"

"I'm dizzy," Harry mumbled. His body began to sway, and before Securus knew it his father passed out.

-o-

Tessa checked Harry thoroughly but couldn't find any reason for what had happened earlier. Harry looked up at her and she shook her head.

"I don't know," she said to him. "But I suggest you don't do anything drastic today. Just relax."

The man frowned but nodded. She left the room and let the anxious lover and son come in.

"She didn't know?" Voldemort asked and sat down. Harry shook his head and fingered on the blanket. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Securus watched his father worriedly and suddenly Harry rushed up. He ran to the bathroom and they could hear him throw up again. The Dark Lord moved after the emerald-eyed man quickly.

-o-

Three days had passed by and if anything Harry just got sicker. He could hardly eat, and wasn't able to sleep well. Securus watched his father as he slept on the couch, a comforter drawn over his lean body. There were dark rings underneath his eyes and now he was only sleeping thanks to a Dreamless potion. Voldemort was sitting in the armchair next to the couch and watched Harry's face closely.

"Father?" Securus finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Is dad going to be alright?" Now when Securus had learned to know the real Harry, he couldn't picture the man away from his life.

"I don't know," Voldemort said quietly. "I don't know."

-o-

Bellatrix massaged Harry's shoulders gently while Voldemort was in a meeting. She should really have been in the meeting as well but had opted to stay with the Prince for a while. Harry appreciated that very much. He shut his eyes and let one hand rest on his upset stomach. He had puked three times that morning and fainted two times. The woman stopped massaging after a while and gently guided him down to a lying position on the divan he had been sitting on.

"Go to sleep for a little while," she said. "Should I call Tessa so she can take another look at you?"

"Maybe," Harry replied. "I don't feel so good."

"I'll call her," the woman said and rose up. "I'll be back in a minute."

While she was gone, Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax.

A gentle probing on his stomach woke him up. Tessa looked at him apologetically and said:

"Just making a check. Are you throwing up and fainting much still?"

"Yes," he replied. "Too much."

She frowned and sat down in an armchair for a while. Harry got up as he was thirsty but that proved to be a bad decision. Luckily Bellatrix saw as his eyes rolled back and caught him before he had fallen down onto the floor.

"Let's get him into bed," Tessa said. "I have the nagging feeling I should know, I just can't figure it out."

Together they levitated him to the bedroom and lowered him down onto the bed. As they did, his shirt slid upwards and showed his faint scar on his belly. Tessa's eyes widened. She covered her mouth in shock. Harry, who had woken up, looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Wait here!" she said urgently. "I think I know what's going on! I'll be back soon!"

She ran out of the room and Bellatrix and Harry looked at each other, both confused.

Tessa came back with a bunch of parchments in her hands. She closed the bedroom door behind her and began reading. Bellatrix and the raven-haired man watched her.

She nodded absently to herself and went over to the man. She lifted his shirt and began probing on his belly again.

"Tessa?" Harry asked.

She didn't answer. She pressed her palms down and frowned. She ran the hands over the stomach and went back to her papers. Bellatrix looked at the healer as if she was crazy.

"Got it," Tessa mumbled. "I never thought it could happen to you, my Prince, that's why it never crossed my mind."

"What did never cross your mind?" Harry asked, worried.

She looked at him and smiled.

-o-

"My lord?"

Voldemort looked up at Bellatrix and nodded, showing her she could continue.

"Tessa has something she needs to tell," the woman said. "She knows what's wrong with the Prince."

Voldemort rose up immediately, leaving his Death Eaters to follow Bellatrix. They came up to the bedroom and entered. Harry was sleeping and Tessa turned around. Securus suddenly stuck his head in and said:

"I heard what Bella said. Can I hear it?"

"It will affect you too, so come in," Tessa said. Securus did so and closed the door before standing by his father. Voldemort put an arm around his son. "My lord, you remember when the Prince was pregnant with Securus?"

"Everything bad that could happen did happen?" Voldemort said. "Yes, I remember that quite well."

"After one of his collapses, his ability to carry another child was gone according to my readings," Tessa said. "Only if… well, if he wasn't doing anything sexual for a number of years, it could heal and he could carry children again."

"And?" Voldemort said, his eyes widening.

"He's still our very own special Prince," the healer said, smiling. "He's two months pregnant, my lord."

Voldemort gaped.

"How?" he managed weakly.

"He didn't have sexual contact for fourteen years, my lord," Tessa said. "He simply healed. The fainting and vomiting are unfortunately necessary for him. They begin when he's been pregnant for two months and end a week or two later. Then he will regain his strength and will feel fine. He will be emotionally vulnerable though, but you have already gone through that once."

Voldemort nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. One hand found Harry's right foot and stroke it slowly. Harry shifted but did not wake.

"He's very tired all the time now but he will be better soon," Tessa said. "He will not need to have you around him all day long but he needs a lot of contact with other people."

"How did you come to think about it?" Voldemort said.

"His scar from Securus' birth," the healer said. "When I saw it, I just connected it with what I've been reading."

"He's pregnant," the Dark Lord repeated, looking at his lover. "Will this be dangerous for him?"

"It also stood the more dangerous the first birth was, the safer the second will be," Tessa said. "And since all hell happened during his first pregnancy, I can say rather surely that the Prince will have a much better time now."

Securus looked at his fathers. Tessa smiled a bit and then moved out of the room along with Bellatrix that had stood quietly all the while they had been talking. Voldemort moved upwards so he could circle his arms around Harry. The emerald-eyed man moved and slowly opened his eyes. The Dark Lord laid a hand against the flat stomach and said:

"Do you know, love?"

"U-hu," Harry said, nodding sleepily. "Typical me." Securus chuckled at that. Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"You can say that," Voldemort finally concluded.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter nine done!

Chapter ten: Following Harry's pregnancy and birth of their second child. Might take me a while to post it, and it will be the last chapter. Look forward to it though. Lots and lots of cuddling, hot scenes between not only Harry and Voldemort I think and more.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	10. Chapter 10

**Eternal Love**

**Summary**: Harry is back with the power, with his charm and together with his family that is about to be one more member. Last chapter.

Sequel to Love conquers everything.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry, DracoPadma, NevilleLuna and the others who are already married.

**Warnings**: Slash, blood and violence. Mpreg.

**Disclaimers**: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for the late update! Last chapter, so enjoy it fully!

_Warnings for this chapter: Mentions sex amongst other things._

-o-

**Chapter Ten**

Voldemort could have strange habits and ideas. Like, waking his lover up with sex. Harry didn't complain about that, and glanced over at the clock near their bed.

"It's only eight in the morning," he said and turned back to Voldemort.

"So? I have a meeting at nine and wanted something pleasurable to think about."

Harry gave a feral grin.

"It's still an hour until then," the younger man whispered and pinned a stunned Dark Lord to the bed.

-o-

Securus peeked into the room with a tray in his hands. Harry was lying on the bed, deep asleep. The balcony door was open and the wind was gently blowing the curtains. The teen moved inside and put the tray down onto the nightstand. He then touched his father's shoulder and Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Breakfast," Securus said. "Father said you might like it."

"Oh, thank you very much," Harry said and gingerly sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's ten," the teen replied and sat down. "Why is the watch on the floor by the desk?"

"I was annoyed with it," the man said with a small smile. "Tom knows I hate that watch."

"Probably that's why he put it there," the teen said with a grin.

"Your father is a very evil man," Harry accused, pointing his fork against Securus.

"And what is my dad then?"

"The sweetest angel existing on this earth," the raven-haired man replied and stuck his nose in the air. Securus couldn't help but laugh.

-o-

**Three weeks later**

Harry turned and twisted in the mirror. He flung his hair over the shoulder and turned yet again. He felt a bit too self-conscious at the moment and didn't want to look like an idiot when Voldemort had guests from another country. The man finally sighed and said to the mirror:

"Better get this over."

He walked out the door and down the corridor. The Dark Lord was adjusting Securus' robes, the teen complaining he could do it on his own. They heard footsteps and Voldemort said as he turned his head:

"Finally. What took you so-?"

His voice faded away when he drank in the sight of his lover. Securus gaped.

Harry was dressed in a rather tight leather pants that practically hugged his ass, and to make things even worse, a tight leather top that showed just the slightest bit of the stomach. He was wearing heavy boots with metal-strapping around them, ending around his knees and over all that a thin emerald robe thrown over his left shoulder. His hair was let out and spilled down his back; his wand securely on his left hip.

"Like what you see?" Harry asked Voldemort, making a small pose. The Dark Lord continued to stare, and the raven-haired man turned his attention to his son, "Securus dear, tell your father to stop drooling on the carpet."

Securus broke into laughter and that woke Voldemort up. He took a few steps and Harry continued his way down.

"Harry, are you out to give me a heart-attack?" the man finally got out.

"Nope," the emerald-eyed man said and slid a hand up on the chest to rest on the right shoulder. He leaned in closer and whispered for Voldemort's ears only, "Just letting you know what kind of fun we will have tonight."

The Dark Lord groaned at the suggestion and had to shut his eyes for a moment. Desire travelled through his body, and he nearly forgot his lover was pregnant. But then he remembered and said:

"The clothes not too tight for you?"

"No, I made them a bit bigger," Harry said with a wave. "But I'm starved. Where's the food?"

"So unlike when you were younger," Voldemort said with a chuckle. "Then what you ate could not make a bird satisfied."

Harry stuck out his tongue.

The guests came not long after that, and many of the males looked at the Prince with huge eyes, sometimes lust in them. But one glare from Voldemort told them exactly who the emerald-eyed man belonged to.

Securus felt a bit out of place and was glad Serene was there. The Malfoys were almost always present at Voldemort's formal dinners, so the teen really felt alone. Neville and Luna weren't huge fans for big dinners of parties, and therefore their children weren't there.

He watched Serene's grandmother Narcissa talk with his dad about something. Harry didn't drink any wine; instead he had water but he still found a number of reasons to make a toast, especially with Lucius and Draco. They all had laughed, even the guests, when he replied to his son's question about it that he wanted to see who got drunk first, the older or the younger. Last time it had been the younger he claimed, making Draco blush and shout he had only been seventeen at the time with no experience of alcohol. Lucius and Narcissa had looked at him, and pointedly reminded him about the time he had gotten himself drunk along with Harry before their seventeen year birthday; during the summer Harry had been only the Prince at Voldemort's manor. The two men both looked at the two elder Malfoys before looking at each other.

"Did we do that?" Harry asked.

"Where were we then?" Draco asked back.

"Wait… I think it was the time we got a hold of a bottle of Firewhiskey from someone," Harry said, looking thoughtful. "We didn't know it was that strong, so we downed it within ten minutes."

Securus and Serene stared at their fathers while Voldemort chuckled. Padma looked at her husband with a hand to hide her laugh and most of the guests shook their heads. Once again, Harry lifted his glass and cheerfully made a toast with Draco. The blonde man only laughed.

-o-

Harry laughed into Voldemort's mouth as the man pushed him back to the bed, his emerald robe lying on the floor along with his boots. The man growled at his clothes before start taking, or rather tearing, them off. The raven-haired man was pushed over to his stomach and the clothes removed.

"Easy, love," he murmured. "There's no hurry."

"It is for me," Voldemort said. "You just have to flaunt every piece of your body to me in public? And in leather? You know how I react seeing you in leather."

Harry grinned; he knew exactly how much Voldemort reacted. The grin made the Dark Lord growl and focus on making Harry incapable of sensible thought.

-o-

Voldemort looked at his sleeping lover while gently caressing the younger man's back. Harry shifted but didn't wake up. The Dark Lord looked at the time and sighed. He had work to do. He slowly rose up from the bed, careful not to wake Harry and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

When he emerged fifteen minutes later, his hair still damp, Harry looked at him sleepily. The raven-haired man made a move to get up when Voldemort said:

"No, don't get up. It's still too early for you."

"What time is it?" Harry mumbled as he sank back down onto the bed.

"Ten to eight," the Dark Lord replied. "I myself have a meeting at eight."

"Do you have enough of good memories for that?" the man asked and grinned. The Dark Lord let his hand travel along the sheets until he reached the belly before leaning down and stealing a kiss.

"If I had anymore, I might start drooling," Voldemort said, grinning back at his lover and received a small chuckle for that. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Harry said. "I'm fine."

"Any soreness?"

"Only a little in my back," the emerald-eyed man informed. "Now stop fuss about me, and have some breakfast. Have a good day, and come home by dinner."

"Yes master," Voldemort said sarcastically.

"Good pet," Harry said and petted the man's head. The Dark Lord growled low in his throat, making Harry laugh. The older man brought the covers around his lover and left with a last kiss.

-o-

Securus woke up slowly and yawned. He looked at the time and widened his eyes; it was almost ten! He never slept that late! He, now fully awake, rose up from the bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

When he emerged from his room Harry stepped out into the hall, dressed in a sleeping-robe draped over his naked shoulders. He had a pair of sleeping-pants on and was barefoot. His hair had been fixed though; otherwise it would have looked like a wild nest.

Securus looked at his dad, as Harry was not really aware someone else was in the hall. The teen had to admit his dad looked quite beautiful even with the stomach that now had begun to grow.

"Securus?"

The teen woke up from his thoughts and looked at his father who had cocked his head to the side and was watching him.

"Nothing," Securus replied. "Lost in thoughts, that's all."

"You are normally up before me," the man said with a yawn.

"I guess I slept in," Securus admitted.

"Well, that's no crime… now, breakfast."

The man walked down the stairs and Securus happily followed.

-o-

Fred and George picked Harry up the moment they arrived and said man yelped. Securus got worried that Harry would be ill, but when said man began to laugh the teen relaxed. Bill came through the fire and saw what the twins did. He sighed and said:

"Put Harry down, idiots. You don't treat a pregnant person like that."

"We can't hear him complaining!" Fred whined.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting a bit dizzy," Harry admitted and they had to put him down. "How have you been?"

"Great," the twins said while Bill said, "Awful."

Harry looked between the three and the two younger redheads turned their heads towards their brother. He shrugged and said:

"What? I've been awful."

"Why?" the raven-haired man asked.

"Dealing with those two, how can you feel anything but awful?" Bill replied and pointed at his younger brothers.

"Hey!" Fred and George shouted, charging.

Bill avoided his brothers easily and with a swing of his wand they were turned upside-down.

"Let us down!" Fred shouted although laughing.

"Never," the older man said frankly. "Good morning, Securus. I hope you don't mind us stealing your father for a while."

"Not at all," Securus said, looking at the twins with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, Securus," Harry said. "Bill always does that when they are annoying."

"Which means they spend better part of the day in that position," Bill muttered and walked out from the room.

"Bill, you can't leave us here!" the two shouted. The man's reply came and made Securus chuckle:

"Sure I can! I am now, aren't I?"

-o-

"George, stop it."

The twin stuck out his tongue to Harry and continued to probe the man's stomach.

"Why are you so fascinated with my stomach?" Harry complained.

"Because there is a living creature inside," George said. "I can't wait until the child starts kicking."

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes at the redheaded man who finally calmed down and simply let his hand rest on the slightly round belly. Fred had given up thwacking George over the head and now drank the tea a house-elf had come with. Bill cradled his own teacup and had been relatively quiet. Harry himself leaned slightly backwards and soon rolled his head down onto his shoulder.

"Tired?" came Bill's voice and Harry nodded. "You are always tired, Harry."

"Not my fault," the man mumbled and he heard the three chuckles. "It's not!"

-o-

**Christmas Eve**

Securus woke up when the door opened to his room. He looked up sleepily and saw Harry enter. The pregnant man smiled and came forward, his movements graceful despite his growing stomach.

"Come on, Securus, get up!"

"What?" the teen groaned. "I'm tired."

"What?" Harry said, eyes wide. "You, tired? Are you ill, my dear? Maybe I should call on Tessa…"

"Haha, very funny," Securus said and sat up. "Dad, are you sure YOU are alright?"

"Me? I'm fine!"

"You look hyper to me."

"Tom should've known better than to let me have whatever I wanted for breakfast!"

The teen groaned once more at his dad's hyper attitude but knew he would not change it for anything else. Harry almost skipped around the room, his sleeping-robe whirling around his feet and the long hair put up in a skilful made braid.

"Dad, your braid will come undone if you continue," Securus said with a small smile. "What did you eat?"

Harry looked at his son with a wide grin and replied:

"Dunno! But it was a hell of a lot of sugar in it!"

Securus stared wide-eyed at his dad as Harry danced out of the room.

-o-

"Father? How long is dad going to stay that way?"

Voldemort looked at Harry who was at the moment cheerfully challenging Draco in a game of chess and sighed. He turned back to his son and replied:

"No bloody idea."

-o-

**Securus' birthday**

The teen woke up around nine in the morning. Unlike Christmas, the manor was now deathly silent. Securus sat up and rubbed his eyes. He dragged his fingers through his hair and dressed. As he exited his room, he looked around the hall. Nothing was heard, not even the house-elves.

He went down the stairs and looked around suspiciously. He never knew what his parents would do, especially on his birthday.

He entered the dining hall and saw breakfast on the table for him. He sat down and Voldemort exited the kitchen.

"Father? What are you doing?"

The man looked at his son, then down at his clothes. He was covered mostly in flour.

"Harry and Draco had a food war and somehow I got involved in it," he replied.

"Where are they?" Securus asked as his father banished everything on his robes.

"They went to clean up," Voldemort replied and sat down. "Happy birthday."

"You guys prepared this for me?"

"Harry insisted to give you all your favourite choices," the Dark Lord said. "Mind if I have a taste? I haven't had breakfast yet."

Securus nodded and Voldemort took a toast. Fifteen minutes later a whole lot of people dropped in. Securus looked around before Liliana almost choked him with her enthusiastic hug. Frank and Serene gave him hugs as well before Bellatrix came forward and wanted to hug her extra son as well. The Lestrange brothers were there in the background with the Weasley twins, Bill standing with them. Severus was standing with the senior Malfoy couple while Draco kissed his wife. Neville and Luna stood by the younger Malfoy pair, waving at the teen. Securus thought he saw his dad sneak inside but couldn't be sure. Then he was given gifts from all ways so he had to shift his attention to everything else.

When he finally got some time for himself he slumped down in his chair and only then noticed Harry was seated next to Voldemort and once Harry saw Securus looked at him, stuck out his tongue. The teen was baffled by it but only for a moment before he remembered this was his dad; if Harry hadn't done it he would have been more shocked. So he did what he had learned to do; he simply stuck his own tongue back.

-o-

**Two months later**

Voldemort woke up alone in the bed. He blinked. The balcony door was open so he got up and draped a robe over his shoulders. He stepped out into the chilly air and looked around.

Harry gazed out at the land that was covered in a fine layer of snow. His skin was nearly white and his lips blue; he had been standing there for a while. He was dressed only in a pair of pants and his eyes far away.

Voldemort draped his robe around his lover and Harry looked at him, blinking slowly. The Dark Lord slipped his arms around the younger man and said:

"What are you doing, love?"

"I'm thinking," Harry mumbled, cradling his belly in his arms.

"In a place you will freeze to death?"

"I wanted to be outside," the man defended himself and leaned onto his lover. "You're warm."

"Well, I just got out from bed but I can assure you I will soon be cold," Voldemort informed. "Let's go back inside."

"I want to stay, just for a few minutes more," Harry said. "You can go in."

"No," the Dark Lord said. "I'll stay with you."

The raven-haired man curled his arms around Voldemort and leaned his head onto the man's shoulder. The Dark Lord could feel the bulge against his own stomach and drew the robe closer to heat his lover up.

They never noticed Securus enter the room. He looked outside the window where they stood. He carefully set the tray with breakfast onto the nightstand next to the bed with a note and then left with a small smile.

-o-

"What did it say?"

"That Securus was going to be with Frank and Liliana today," Voldemort replied and gave Harry a cup of tea. "Drink it up."

Harry scrunched his nose but did as the man said. The younger male was seated on the bed, cross-legged, a warm robe wrapped around him. Voldemort sat down behind and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders. Harry leaned back and sighed happily.

"What were you thinking about out there anyway?" the Dark Lord suddenly asked, his voice rumbling in Harry's ears. The raven-haired man looked away, and replied:

"About what happened… the day I disappeared."

"You remembered that?" Voldemort asked.

"I remember pain," Harry replied harshly. "And fear. Fear of never seeing you or Securus again. Fear of being killed once I had a paradise to go home to. Fear of being alone again. The pain when my own magic snapped my body apart. The pain they gave me. I killed them but almost killed myself in the process…"

The man shrugged away Voldemort's arms and hugged himself tightly. The Dark Lord moved so he could look at Harry.

"Look at me," he said gently. The raven-haired man looked up for a moment. The Dark Lord rubbed Harry's shoulder soothingly and continued, "Let it out, Harry. Securus is not here so he will not hear you."

Harry bit his lip, hard, before breaking into tears.

-o-

"Aah… our breakfast is cold now," the Dark Lord said a while later.

Sniffing, Harry looked over at the tray and with a wave heated it up.

"The wonders of magic," Voldemort said dramatically, earning himself a playful hit on the shoulder. Harry got up and put the tray onto the bed. His eyes were red but his smile bright.

Voldemort kissed his lover's neck slowly, and sucked a bit when the emerald-eyed man leaned his head so Voldemort could get better access. One of the Dark Lord's hands rubbed the pregnant stomach a bit and Harry relaxed.

-o-

"Have you even gotten up from bed at all today?" Securus shouted. Harry looked innocently at his son and replied:

"Have you never heard of adults playing?"

"I so don't want to hear anymore!" the teen shrieked and put his hands over his ears. Voldemort laughed and said:

"We didn't do anything of that sort; your dad just wants to embarrass me!"

"Well, I did suck you off," Harry said with a grin and Securus gave out another shriek and put his hands back over his ears. Voldemort blushed crimson which only made the raven-haired man laugh even harder.

They were both on the bed, still dressed in their sleeping-clothes. It was closing into dinnertime and Securus had gone up to see where his parents were. Now though, he regretted it.

He yelped as Harry surged forward and dragged him down onto the bed. Securus ended up eventually between his fathers, Harry's arms around him and Voldemort's arms around them both.

"Hmm," Voldemort said, looking at the two. "It was quite some time since we last did this kind of embrace."

Harry smiled a bit sadly and hugged his son tighter. Securus wondered if the two were lost in an old memory but decided not to say anything; instead he hugged his dad back and let himself be surrounded by their love.

-o-

**Four weeks later**

"Dad? What are you doing with Hedwig?" Securus asked.

Harry looked at his son in surprise and replied:

"Can't you see? I'm spoiling her."

"Well, I can see that but… why?"

"Because she loves being spoiled," Harry replied before cooing at Hedwig who hooted in agreement. Securus groaned and said:

"Does she always agree with whatever you say?"

"How rude!" Harry huffed. "Of course; I'm the one who took care of her first! She loves me."

Hedwig nipped his fingers and lovingly he fed her another treat. The man was lying on his side in front of the hearth in the living room, Voldemort busy in his study with an attack on one of the last great rebellion group.

Securus sat down by his father and began, almost automatically to untangle his father's wild hair and smooth it out.

Hedwig hooted, her belly full and Securus laughed a bit with his dad when she nearly tipped over.

"She is a bit overweight," the teen commented, amused, as he smoothed out the last of the unruly hair.

"She just has a full stomach," Harry protested. He then turned and addressed the owl, "Shall we repeat this tomorrow as well, honey?"

Hedwig hooted again, seemingly pleased with it. And promptly tipped over. Securus burst in laughter at the sight and Harry chuckled.

"Alright, maybe it was a bit much," Harry agreed.

"A bit?" his son asked, eyebrows raised.

-o-

"I'm big."

"Not this again," Voldemort mumbled.

"What did you say?" Harry growled.

"Nothing at all, darling," the Dark Lord said and looked at him. "And you don't look big; you look lovely."

"You just say so to make me feel better," the man said and turned back to the mirror. "I'm big."

"That's the whole point of pregnancy," Voldemort sighed.

Harry turned around and looked at his stomach. Voldemort got up from the bed and kneeled down by his lover.

"Tom?" he asked.

Voldemort merely pushed the shirt out of the way before glancing up at Harry's face.

"You are beautiful," the Dark Lord said. "No matter how you will look like, I will always love you."

Harry stroke his lover's black hair and smiled a bit. Voldemort slowly rose up and moulded Harry's body with his own. Harry put a hand against his stomach and said:

"I'm hungry again."

"We had dinner only an hour ago," Voldemort said with a laugh.

"Well, I still am hungry again!" Harry objected, his face crimson. Voldemort smiled though and made Harry look at him. "What?"

The older man circled his hands on his lover's back and said:

"Nothing. Let's see what we can make for you."

-o-

"What do you two guys do all day?"

Voldemort looked up at his son who stood in the door way and stared at them. He then looked back at the sleeping Harry and yawned.

"Sleeping I suppose," the man said.

"It's midday!"

"And we were tired," the Dark Lord said.

"You two have gone nuts," Securus declared.

"Securus, we haven't been sane for many years," Harry sleepily said and opened his eyes. "Now stop complaining and come here."

Securus went into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed so he was sitting by his dad's feet. Harry moved slowly to his back and scooted up until he was sitting up. It was early May and Harry was eight month pregnant but still had four months to go according to Tessa (A/N male pregnancy in my story _Love conquers everything_ takes one year, and does so as well here in Eternal Love). His stomach was now fully round and the raven-haired man had calmed down a bit.

"This is so your fault," Harry complained to Voldemort.

Voldemort blinked and looked at his lover. Then he chuckled and said:

"You really like to blame someone else."

"I love it," the man said with a small groan. "Securus, hit your father from me."

Securus did so and Voldemort said:

"Why is it always me who has to get hit?"

"Because dad's pregnant, and therefore I don't hit him," the teen replied with a cheeky grin.

"That was the most pathetic excuse I ever heard!" Voldemort huffed.

"Alright, I confess," Harry said dramatically. "I give him money when he hits you."

"What?" the Dark Lord said. Securus caught his dad's eyes and decided to play on with the joke:

"I almost forgot that, dad! Where are my ten Galleons?"

"In the nightstand," Harry said and chuckled once he saw Voldemort's face.

"Are you two serious?"

"No, that's Harry godfather," Securus replied. Harry burst into laughter and Voldemort hit his head on a pillow.

-o-

**Four months later**

Harry gripped his lover's wrist, hard and Voldemort woke up. He took one look at Harry's sweaty face and said:

"Is it the child?"

"Yes," the man hissed out. "Get Tessa now!"

Voldemort got up and stumbled out of the door. Tessa had been living with them for the last week to be as close as they needed her, and now she was at the bottom of the stairs talking to Serence and Securus.

"Tessa!" the Dark Lord shouted. The woman looked up at him, worried. "Harry is going into labour."

That got her going. She rushed up the stairs and said:

"Call on Severus. I don't know if Harry can handle a normal birth."

Voldemort nodded and moved to the living room.

-o-

Serene, Securus, Lucius and Neville were waiting outside the bedroom. Tessa and Severus had decided to do what they had done last time; put Harry to sleep and remove the child from the belly surgically. It meant much less pain for Harry, and safer for the baby.

Securus could hardly sit still, and moved from one position to another. Neville chewed on his nails, something he had not done for a very long time and watched the door like a hawk. He had planned to visit Harry this day but by the time he arrived it had already started.

-o-

Inside the bedroom they prepared to give Harry the potion. The man was moaning with pain and held Voldemort's hand tightly.

"My Prince," the healer said softly and he looked at her. "The potion."

He gratefully drank it and then turned to look at his lover, his body already becoming limp and the pain turning to a dull ache before melting away completely.

"I'll see you soon," Voldemort whispered, caressing his cheek. "Sweet dreams."

Harry nodded drowsily and his eyes began to close. Soon he was asleep.

"We will start then," Tessa said and looked at Severus. The man nodded. Voldemort once more focused on Harry's face, not wanting to see them cut into his lover's flesh.

The smell of blood wasn't as penetrating now as it had been the first time, and soon the man heard an infant's screaming. He looked up at the baby who Severus carried off to a table to clean off and check it was alright.

"It's a girl, my lord," he said to the Dark Lord, who left Harry in Tessa's care for a little while to take a look at his daughter.

Blue eyes, startling alike his own when he was young, looked up at Voldemort. The girl calmed down soon and blinked drowsily. The Dark Lord stroke her cheek with one of his long fingers, smiling lightly. He turned back just in time to see Tessa give Harry the antidote. Severus let the Dark Lord wrap the child up and take her to Harry.

The raven-haired man slowly came to, and one of his hands sprawled over his now flat stomach. He looked up as Voldemort sat down with the girl and slowly moved so he sat up against the headboard as well. He touched the girl's face with his fingers and stroke the soft hair she had.

"Campanula," he declared after a few minutes. "She's Campanula."

"Harebell, love?" Voldemort said.

"I know they are more purple than blue, but it fits her," Harry said. "She's our own Campanula."

The Dark Lord smiled softly at his lover, and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Campanula is her name then," he said.

-o-

The door opened and the four looked up. Tessa looked at them and smiled.

"It is a girl," she said. "Securus, go in and take a look at your sister now."

The teen rushed up and did just that. He walked up to the bed. Harry smiled at him and said:

"Her name is Campanula."

"Let me guess; you chose it?"

"As if Tom has anything to say about it," the raven-haired man huffed. "I named you after all."

"You were the one who named me?" Securus asked.

"Quickly as well," Voldemort said. "Merlin, I didn't even have time to think that I had a child before Harry had named you Securus."

Campanula opened her eyes and looked around. Securus stroke her hair and she gave them a toothless smile.

-o-

"Harry, love, I think you dare to let go of her."

Harry looked at Voldemort as he held Campanula. The girl was now nine months and it was rather hard to have her far away from her emerald-eyed father. He looked down at her and said:

"I just… I don't want to be ripped away again."

They were seated outside the manor, Securus with his friends fooling around at the nearby lake under Severus' and Draco's watchful eyes. Harry was sitting on a blanket with Voldemort lying next to him.

"You won't be," Voldemort reassured. "Let her down for a bit; you know how much she likes trying to walk around."

Harry reluctantly let his child down onto the blanket between the two of them and the Dark Lord smiled at him. Campanula giggled and sat up. She grinned up at Harry before trying to get up. Voldemort got up and wound his arms around Harry.

"I promise you that I will keep you safe," he whispered to the raven-haired man. "Anyone who dares to come close to you, to anyone of us with the intention to kill or take away I will rip apart personally."

Harry leaned back into Voldemort's arms and said:

"I missed all of this with Securus. He couldn't crawl around properly and next time I see him he's almost grown up. It's just so unfair."

"I know," Voldemort soothed as they watched Campanula's cheerful struggle to get up; no matter how many times she fell the girl just laughed and made another try.

When the girl looked up at her fathers, they were locked in a deep kiss and she clapped her hands. They retreated and looked at her. She lifted her arms and Harry picked her up into his lap. She grinned widely to them and the raven-haired man chuckled.

"She's just one great ball of energy and happiness," Harry said. "With her you can't even feel sad."

"Isn't that good?" Voldemort asked.

Harry looked at his lover, the man who had searched for him and not giving up for fourteen years. All the people who never gave up hope that one time Harry would be found again. And when he got pregnant again; then it felt like the world was alright again. Everything was a perfect bliss, and it only got better for each passing day.

The man looked over to where his son was playing with Draco's, Padma's, Neville's and Luna's children. He watched Draco and Severus play chess and various other Death Eaters strolling around this nice, warm day.

"Yeah," he whispered. "It's good. Very good."

"And very good is how our days will remain," Voldemort said and kissed his cheek. The Dark Lord played with Campanula's hands, making her giggle.

Harry looked at his lover and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled through his tears and said:

"Thank you, Tom, for never giving up on me."

Voldemort smiled back, brushed away the tears and replied:

"We promised each other once that we would never be apart. And I intend to keep that promise."

"Yeah," Harry said with a small laugh. "Let's keep it, and let's live until we are old, and when our children have their own family. Only then will I be satisfied to die."

Voldemort agreed, and it was then they remade their promise. This time though, nothing would ever break it.

End

* * *

I have now brought you all faithful readers the end of Eternal Love. I hope you all liked it, and what will happen to Harry and Voldemort and their children is up to you to imagine. I have my own vision, and I will let you think out whatever ending you deem satisfying as I have no intention to make a sequel out of the sequel.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
